Findings
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruto lost his parents when he was young and now he wants to repay the family who helped him. The only way to repay them is to take care of the kids the man left behind. That's how he met the two Uchiha brothers. Itachi was open while Sasuke was closed. Are they going to become a family or are they going to go nuts with each other?
1. Itachi POV

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **This story is different. It is about romance, family, and hurt and comfort along with some drama of course. I don't know why I started this story but I did and now I can't get over it. This story will be in POVs of Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and regular. I hope everyone enjoys the new series.**_

 _ **This chapter will be in Itachi's POV.**_

 _ **Ages:**_

 _ **Itachi: At the moment he is 17 but he will be turning 18 in a few chapters.**_

 _ **Sasuke: 13 turning 14**_

 _ **Naruto: 22 turning 23**_

 _ **I will let you know when the ages change.**_

 _ **Enjoy the series...**_

* * *

Uchiha don't cry. That's what my father said to me anyways. But is it okay if I do it at their funeral? My parent's funeral that is. I don't even know what I'm going to do. My little brother and I don't have anyone to take care of us. Well didn't that's until that angel walked into our lives. This is how it all started with the savior and the love I never expected to have.

"Naruto you can't do this you only just got your job after graduating," Jiraiya said a family friend of my father's.

"Jiraiya I have to do this. When my dad died they helped me as much as possible. Fugaku kept me going when I wanted to give up. He was like another father for me." The Naruto guy said as I listened to them talk.

He couldn't see me but I was glad I could hear them so clearly. It was weird for me because the guy didn't look that much older than me. I am seventeen turning eighteen this year hopefully by then I can take care of my brother on my own.

"But Naruto your only twenty-two," Jiraiya said.

"I can do it Jiraiya. I want to help." the man named Naruto said.

"Fine, I guess I won't be able to change your mind so we can introduce you to them after everyone leaves," Jiraiya said.

"Alright that sounds good," Naruto said walking out the room right past me not really noticing me because I hid not wanting to be noticed.

"So Itachi, you were listening, huh?" Jiraiya asked from behind me.

"Who is he? I never saw him before and my father never talked about a Naruto guy." I said.

"Yeah, I figured. Naruto was a kid when his dad died and your dad knew his dad. His dad was your dad's best friend in high school. They met at the funeral and he realized Naruto had no other family so he helped him. Naruto used to be a delinquent and your dad got him back on track. He impacted his life a lot." Jiraiya said.

"You said he just graduated?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did, he graduated from college two years earlier than expected of him but now Naruto has his Masters in Psychology. The kid is extraordinary and all your dad wanted was for him to succeed." Jiraiya said.

"Why didn't father ever talk about him if he was so important?" I asked.

I knew the question was rude but I really wanted to know why I never heard about him.

"Itachi it's time for people to pay their respect." my little brother Sasuke said tears still in his eyes.

"I'm coming," I said and walked after my brother.

I knew Jiraiya was behind me I didn't need to turn around but as I walked up I noticed the man again. He had beautiful blonde hair that was messy but seemed to work on him. He was the last in line and for some reason that made me extremely nervous. What was he going to say to us? How was he going to get us to go with him? How would Sasuke react to him? I didn't know at the moment and that freaked me out.

"It will be okay Itachi," Jiraiya whispered patting my shoulder.

As the line got shorter I noticed the blonde getting jumpier as it got to him. When he finally got to us he stared at both of us.

"My condolences," was all he said but he didn't look sympathetic he looked like he just lost something too.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke," Jiraiya said in a reprimanding way.

"It's alright Jiraiya he's a curious lad," Naruto said with a soft compassionate smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze your father helped me since I was eight years old and I wanted to help you two in return by letting you both come to stay with me," Naruto said openly.

"How did my father help you?" Sasuke asked the question I wanted a little more information on.

"My mom died when I was born and my dad died when I was eight so when your dad came to the funeral he met me. I guess you can say that he always made sure I was okay. He made sure I stopped my delinquent ways when I was in high school and got me into college. I owe him a lot and now I just want to give back." Naruto said.

"We don't need your damn sympathy or pity. Just because you feel the need to give back doesn't mean we need it." Sasuke growled out he always hated charity cases and by no means wanted to be one.

My brother grabbed my arm and started walking away dragging me in toll.

"Then where do you plan to go? You're alone just like I am and I am offering to help you both out. Do you even realize that your brother doesn't hit eighteen until June and by then you will both be in the system? What are you two going to do when college comes?" Naruto asked surprising me and my brother.

Sasuke looked ready to say something but Naruto shut it down quickly like he knew how we were going to react already like he already knew how we are.

"I know what you're about to say 'You have college funds' right? It doesn't matter how do you expect your brother to go to college if he has to take care of you? You're not thinking this through and I wasn't expecting you two to come willingly. But all I want to do is help you as your dad helped me. It's not charity if anything it's repaying a debt to someone who saved my life. I just want to help if you have to take it as pity then, by all means, do it but by the end of the week you both will be in the system because there is no one to take you." Naruto said turning around to walk away.

"Fine," Sasuke said begrudgingly making Naruto turn back around with a sad smile.

"When Itachi turns eighteen I can help you both with financials enough that you two don't have to live with me while he goes to college because that is what you both will be doing," Naruto said before he slowly started walking back out the door.

"Naruto thank you," I said softly but I knew he heard because of the look we shared.

At that moment I felt the tears come out. Someone was going to save us and that was something we so desperately needed.

"Be ready tomorrow," Jiraiya said softly patting both of us on the back as tears came down both of our faces.

That was how my life got turned around. The Uchiha's live differently from Naruto that is for sure but I think I can adjust enough to live a different way.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _The first chapter is done. I told a little bit about Naruto's history but it also goes more into his history in the next chapter. Naruto is intelligent in this story to the point where if he didn't mess up in high school he would have graduated sooner._**


	2. Naruto POV

_**Hello everyone**_

 _ **This chapter is Naruto's POV.**_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Ita1412: Yeah but I think there is a bit of a breakthrough in this chapter with Sasuke and it does get better. He is a little bit more closed off. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

 ** _Hime-Kun Uchiha: Thank you and here you go._**

 ** _sparkling red: Yes it is NaruIta but not until Itachi is a few years older such as after his college years. Itachi will grow feelings for Naruto before Naruto though just giving you a heads up. Sasuke will come around don't worry._**

 ** _MESSAGE TO MY READERS!: Okay, so I noticed something and I had to correct it when I was reading the story over again. Naruto graduated at the age of fifteen but he was a troubled child thrown into a high school at 12 so imagine that. That's why this is being reposted._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

It has been a week for the Uchiha brothers since their parents died and to be honest I had no idea what I was doing. I wanted to help them but I think the two brothers would rather be somewhere else. The older brother hasn't talked to me since the day of the funeral. They barely even eat but then again they could eat when I'm not around but still the boys are kind of intimidating like their dad. Hah, how funny he would have been mad at me for thinking that but how can I help it?

"Jiraiya what should I do?" I asked.

"Naruto you let them come live with you and now you don't know what to do with them." Jiraiya reprimanded.

"They don't want to talk to me at all," Naruto said.

"Have you tried talking to them?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course I have. I asked them what they like to eat and tried to get them to feel more comfortable with me around but they aren't budging." I said not telling the whole truth.

I think I kind of avoiding them too at the beginning of the week to let them grieve. I got the younger brother to answer me about what school they go to and what little information I needed to know but that was about it. I'm glad I got medical records and school records for them easily.

"Naruto they just lost their parents. Do you remember how you reacted to me and Fugaku when we first met you and think about it you were eight? One of them is about to be eighteen and the other one just became a teenager just give them time to adjust to the new life they are given." Jiraiya reasoned.

"I get it you know. I became a psychologist at that alternative school for kids for a reason I want to work with troubled youth but they're not troubled. They just lost their parents so it's to be expected but how can I get them to at least act a little normal." I said.

"Just talk to them. Go for Sasuke first and Itachi will be sure to follow. Just let them know this isn't for pity and that you really want to help the two of them and they will come around. Their parent's death is still very prominent in their minds so it is the delicate situation right now." Jiraiya said.

"Okay, I will try that," I said hanging up my phone.

"What's the problem Mr. Uzumaki?" one of my students asked me.

"Georgie what would you want to hear from someone if you lost both your parents?" I asked.

"I don't know I think I would just be grateful someone wants me around," Georgie said.

"Thanks," I said patting my student and walking out my office with him following behind me.

I followed up with my day but I did get a phone call that both brothers weren't at school again today. They must have skipped. Damn it what can I do? Would putting them in my school be the best place for them?

When I got to my house they were both in the living room watching t.v. They didn't even acknowledge my presence and I ignored that for standing in front of the t.v. blocking it from view then snatching the t.v. remote from Sasuke.

"What the hell?" Sasuke screamed as I turned off the t.v.

"Listen to me both of you I understand that you're grieving and I don't mind if you ignore no, as a matter of fact, I do mind that you ignore me but I at least understand why you're doing it but you cannot miss school. I took you two to school today and you just left the building. What is your deal?" I asked well lectured.

"You don't understand anything," Sasuke grumbled.

"Why do you think I don't understand? I lost both of my parents too and not only that but I was five years younger than you." I said pointing at Sasuke. "Not only that I didn't have a sibling to lean on for support. You two have each other and me I am willing to listen to whatever you want to talk about." I said.

The room went silent and for the first time since the day I met them did I hear Itachi talk again.

"When did you lose your mother?" Itachi asked.

"I lost my mother when I was born and my father in a house fire when I was eight. The only reason I have pictures of him right now is that of Jiraiya giving me pictures I lost everything even reminders of my parents." I said sadly not really trying to relive the memories of those lonely years. "Your dad also gave me a picture of himself and my dad from back in college. I am just relieved someone had something." I said softly.

"Why didn't my father ever mention you?" Sasuke asked the question I was honestly dreading to talk about.

"Honestly it was because I was a problem child. Yes, I was intelligent but I was a delinquent. I'm personally not proud of it but it's nothing I can't own up to now. I used to do a lot of bad things that he didn't want you two to do too even though I don't think you would have done I was a lonely child. I really just wanted attention from anyone who would give it to me at the time. The last time your dad spoke to me he was telling me that he wasn't going to be there for me if I didn't get my shit together and graduate from high school which I did at fifteen. Don't throw your lives away understand?" I explained.

"Why was that the last time you talked to our father?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Because I did something bad again and when your dad didn't come Jiraiya did. Your dad didn't want to talk to me and after I was done being mad at him for abandoning me I grew thankful and understood. I'm sure your dad still watched me from afar though. I thought I caught him at my graduations but who knows. I will never know because he isn't around anymore to tell me anything." I said sadly turning my head away from them.

"You feel guilty about that being the last time you two talked," Itachi stated.

"Of course, I do I just wish that I wasn't so scared before because maybe I would have got to hear what I wanted to hear from him," I said stopping because I was starting to tear up. "But I am trying to do right by him through you two. He saved me and all I want to do now is save you." I said sitting in front of them.

"Why though? You just showed up out of nowhere and expect us to trust who you say you are." Sasuke said.

"I understood that beforehand and that's why I got a picture I want to show you guys," I said standing up and running to the back where my study was in my two-story house.

The boys followed me as I ran to my desk where I knew the picture always stood. I pulled the picture up of my dad with Fugaku and me with Fugaku next to it. I wasn't smiling in the picture but it was my first day of high school. I went to the same school they did before I graduated.

"That's father," Sasuke said grabbing the frame as Itachi tried to look at it too.

"He was my hero. I just want to help. Like I said last week if you don't like it here you can always go when your brother is eighteen with him." I finalized.

"How old were you here?" Itachi asked.

"Twelve," Naruto said.

"Twelve?" Sasuke asked an eyebrow rising in shock.

"Yeah they found out how smart I was then shipped me to do to testing's and realized I would be fine to start high school but that was clearly a bad and good idea," I said.

"..." Itachi and Sasuke looked at me slightly bewildered.

"Do you want a fresh start?" I asked them with a smile on my face.

Itachi stepped forward first grabbing my hand in a firm shake.

"I would like to start again," Itachi said mildly making me feel my smile brighten.

"I will too but that doesn't mean I will like it. Do we have to switch schools?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you want to?" I asked curiously.

"I do," Itachi voiced.

"Are you sure? Don't you graduate this year?" I asked.

"I do, but I don't like the looks of pity and they all think it's okay to let me and Sasuke do what we want so I'd rather go to a different school," Itachi explained.

"I agree they think we need all the time in the world to grieve and then when we do leave or do something bad they just let it slide. I don't have friends there anyway." Sasuke said.

"Neither do I, we're pariahs at our school," Itachi said shaking his head.

"I didn't have friends either when I went there. That was probably because I was a lot younger than the people around. But I get it… so do you want to work at the school I work at? I am a school psychologist but I think you two would be able to grow there okay." I said with a small smile a hand going behind my ear.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Itachi said.

"That way we get to know you a little bit more," Sasuke said.

"Okay, I will let the principal know that I won't make it in tomorrow in favor of switching schools for you two and then get you into my school. But can you two at least go to school until I get it done?" I pleaded.

Both boys nodded and I was for once relieved.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**


	3. No One's POV

_**Hekki bottom everyone**_

 _ **Okay, this is getting started now. I am going to be posting randomly whenever I finish a chapter from now on so there might be more than one story posted a day depending on if they're finished or not.**_

 _ **POV: No one**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you like usual. :)**_

 _ **Hime-Kim-lee: Yes this one is NaruIta. Naruto is way too old for Sasuke in my opinion so that's a no go for me. Yeah, Naruto doesn't want them to be uncomfortable and he wants them to know he does care about what they're going through. Thank you. :)**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: I think this chapter he gets through to Sasuke more than Itachi but I think Itachi gets through to Naruto in this chapter. They each get through to each other in this chapter.**_

 _ **Ita1412: Yeah Naruto is going through it. Just imagine how he feels to know every single man he looked up to died. If I was to give you insight on his feelings you would kind of understand but you'll definitely find out later what he is really feeling in the story as time goes on.**_

 _ **Guest: Well I hope you like this chapter. I am the type of person that does one of two things it goes back and forth depending on the problem I am having. I either want to talk it out or I shut down and don't say anything and that's kind of how the characters are in this story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It was the first day for the Uchiha brothers to start at their new school and they were both getting on uniforms with disdain. Naruto laughed when he saw their faces the first time, they tried their uniforms on.

"I don't like the color," Sasuke said cringing.

"Little brother do you have my jacket on?" Itachi asked as he tried to put the jacket on.

"BOYS LETS GO!" Naruto said already by the door with breakfast for both of them.

"Naruto, I need a bigger jacket," Itachi said as he didn't put his uniform jacket on.

"I think I got one in my closet hang on," Naruto said starting to go toward his room that was downstairs. "Here takes your food," Naruto said handing Itachi his and Sasuke's food and walked to the back.

Naruto went through his closet quickly finding the jacket from his high school days.

"Are you sure it's going to fit me?" Itachi asked. "It's not from the school though," Itachi said as he looked at it.

Naruto ripped the school tag off and gently placed the sign of their school on it.

"It will I was your size at fifteen," Naruto said with a smile as he drank some of his coffee. "Now if you... where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke," Itachi called upstairs and they both heard a 'coming' and then Sasuke running toward them almost falling down the stairs.

"Be careful," Naruto said catching him before he fell all the way.

"Now as I was saying if you have any problems at the school you can come and tell me. Once again don't fight especially you Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Why especially me?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Because you seem like a hot head," Naruto said with a smirk.

"He is right little brother," Itachi said handing his brother his food.

"Okay let's get going," Naruto said as they got into his car.

Itachi sat in the back while Sasuke got in the front. Naruto looked at the both of them until they were both staring back at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Put your seat belts on," Naruto said and watched them until they did.

"Your tense," Sasuke said.

"It never hurts to be safe," Naruto said and started to drive.

"This is going to be so weird," Sasuke muttered.

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"Going to school with a teacher," Sasuke responded.

"Well I am pretty known at the school and some of my students know your coming but I hope you can make some friends," Naruto said.

"Right," Sasuke said with a sigh and rolling of his eyes.

Naruto shook his head but didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. He noticed both of the brothers had their earbuds in so he turned on his own music and nodded his head to it as they made it to the school building.

As Naruto got out the car two kids came right up to him.

"Mr. Naruto did you know that a bomb with C4 can..." a blonde said as he stopped Naruto.

"Deidara I thought we talked about your explosives problem," Naruto said as he gestured for the two to get out.

"Are those the kids you said were coming here?" a redhead asked.

"They look like preps," Deidara said.

"Yes, they are Sasori and Deidara what did I tell you about judging people before you get to know them?" Naruto reprimanded. "Sasuke, Itachi, come over here," Naruto said gesturing to his side.

Itachi was right behind Sasuke who sighed as he walked over to him.

"This is Deidara and this is Sasori," Naruto said pointing the two out.

"I'm Itachi," Itachi said right away.

"What's your name squirt?" Deidara asked making Itachi cringe and turn his head trying to control his laughter.

"I'm not a squirt you nimrod," Sasuke snapped.

"And that is Sasuke," Naruto said grabbing the brothers before more words could exchange. "We will be on our way now," Naruto said pushing the brothers forward.

"Who the hell was that blonde nimrod?" Sasuke asked annoyed but let Naruto push him forward.

"That is one of the kids I work with here," Naruto said with a smile.

"MR. NARUTO!" a boy screamed as he ran down the hallway.

"Excuse me you two stands over here," Naruto said putting them against the lockers.

The boy came so fast but the way Naruto caught him and stopped him was like a professional and like he was used to it already. Itachi sort of admired it. Sasuke thought they just entered a crazy zone.

"Tobi what did I tell you about running in the halls?" Naruto asked as he dusted himself off. "What happened to you this time?" Naruto asked as he eyed the boy covered in powder.

"Deidara blew up my locker... again," Tobi said with a sigh.

Naruto touched the bridge of his nose annoyance set in.

"Good look for you Tobi maybe you need some glue and feathers," Deidara said as he walked past.

"Maybe he needs some string too so he could be a puppet," Sasori said laughing making the blonde laugh too.

"You two go to my office along with Tobi I will see you when I get in there," Naruto said with a voice of reprimand and they all flinch and ran to an unknown office.

Naruto dusted himself off and then walked up to the brothers.

"You brought us to a zoo," Sasuke commented.

"Yes, it's a bit nuts here," Naruto said getting a look of disbelief on Sasuke's face. "Okay it's a lot of nuts here but you get used to it. You can never say life is boring here at least," Naruto said turning around grabbing them.

They didn't talk for the rest of the walk as they went to the office. He was nervous along with them so he really wasn't going to say anything.

"Naruto what brings you to the office this early?" Sarutobi the principal asked.

"Hi Mr. Sarutobi, these are the kids I was telling you about. This is Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha," Naruto gestured with his head.

"Oh, the young ones you are taking care of. It is very nice to meet you two," Sarutobi said.

"Nice to meet you," Itachi said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said staring at the man. 'He looks like a monkey,' Sasuke thought to himself.

Itachi looked at Sasuke like he knew what he was talking about and glared at him like he was telling him to shut up about it.

"Can I get their schedules so I can take them to their first classes?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I have them in the printer," Sarutobi said as he got up from his desk.

Naruto had to hold back a chuckle when he saw their faces as he got up.

"Stop it you two," Naruto whispered in their ear.

They both looked away immediately and looked at the ceiling and Naruto let it happen. He shook his head and then looked at Sarutobi.

"Mr. Sarutobi you don't have your shoes on and you still haven't got your toenails clipped," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Oh goodness me," Sarutobi said with a warm chuckle.

'Naruto has a way with people,' Itachi thought to himself.

Naruto grabbed the piece of papers from Sarutobi and smiled then started to pull the boys out of the room again.

"I am sure he is a gorilla," Sasuke commented the moment the door closed.

"You know gorillas have good hearing so I would watch what you say," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Is everyone in this place weird?" Sasuke asked.

"As much as I respect your honesty that isn't something respectable people would say so refrain from saying that," Naruto reprimanded.

Sasuke cringed but ignored what Naruto said. Itachi thought that Naruto was good for him and his brother. He watched how Naruto actually seemed happy to be around them and he couldn't help but start to get happy along with him.

"First I will show you my office so you two can come to see me anytime. Then I will take Sasuke to his class and then you Itachi," Naruto said as he let them walk beside him.

When they got to his office Naruto heard yelling coming from the room. Naruto sighed and walked forward opening the door annoyed.

"What the hell happened to my office?" Naruto growled out.

Itachi and Sasuke were kind of shocked to hear Naruto cuss let alone say it to his students but they decided it wasn't the moment to voice it out loud because of the visible anger on Naruto's face.

The office looked a complete mess. Papers were everywhere and dust. The table looked to be knocked over along with all the chairs.

"Deidara," Tobi and Sasori screamed.

"I told you to come here to get punished not to destroy more things. Do I need to remind you the penalty of destroying my office again Deidara?" Naruto asked and it looked like he had a hint of red in his eyes from Itachi and Sasuke's perspective.

"No," Deidara said in a low voice shaking his head quickly.

"Three penalties for all of you. Come here after class at the end of the day," Naruto said moving out of the way so they could leave. "Deidara I will also be calling your parents," Naruto said.

They all ran away after that like it was the end of the world.

"Holy crap what did they do in here?" Naruto mumbled as he walked around his office.

"It looks like a bomb went off," Sasuke said following Naruto around in the office.

Itachi just stayed by the door and remembered the room number for when he wanted to come by.

"You don't know how true that may be," Naruto grumbled.

"You said something to them before they left that I was curious about..." Itachi started.

Naruto looked back at him.

"Are you talking about when I said that they have penalties?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Itachi said.

"A penalty could be plenty of things in this school..." Naruto started then pondered on how he would explain it better. "Okay, so when kids are younger and there are multiple children, not just one you know your children enough to know you can't punish them the same way. In this case, you take away something the child likes but it could be different. What is your favorite thing?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"Dango," Itachi said without hesitation.

"Good to know. So, if I was to say your punishment was that you couldn't have no Dango because you did something wrong how would you feel?" Naruto asked.

"Annoyed," Itachi said.

"But it's effective to get you to not do something wrong because something you like is being taken away. In this case, we take away favorite deserts, field trips, class parties, dances, electives, the chance to choose what elective you have, and detention. The worst one would be to call the child's parents. Do you get where I'm going with this?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I get it and that normally works?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, because this school gives you plenty of choices for things you would want to make school better for yourself that it makes you not want to do the bad. Then by the time you get out of school, you will be out of the habit of doing something bad because your brain will be programmed that every time you do something bad something will get taken away from you." Naruto explained.

"That's actually pretty good. Did you come up with that idea?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah it started this year along with me," Naruto said seeming nervous.

"You're new too?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Wow it didn't seem like it," Sasuke said.

"I get adjusted to my surroundings really quickly," Naruto said picking up his photo of him and Fugaku.

Itachi saw that and couldn't help the soft smile that appeared on his face. The frame seemed to be broken.

"I am going to buy a new one... again," Naruto growled out annoyed taking out the photo gently and putting it in his desk.

The pain crossed his face quickly as he looked at the picture and then it was masked by a façade that Itachi could see past and he was sure Sasuke could past it too. It was painful to see someone else hurting just as much as they were.

"Let's get you two to class," Naruto said with a smile.

"Why do you do that?" Itachi asked sounding annoyed.

"Do what?" Naruto's smile dropped looking at Itachi.

"You don't need to fake a smile with us," Itachi said.

"I know I don't but what can I do but keep going. He wouldn't want me wallowing in my emotions. What should I do? Cry? That way... never mind let's get you two to class," Naruto said gesturing Sasuke to leave his office.

Itachi was shocked by Naruto's response. It almost sounded like his father when he talked but he saw all that emotion in his eyes that made him think Naruto was like a wild storm that was ready to come out but just didn't know how. It was like he closed off his emotions from at least getting out.

They got to Sasuke's class first and Sasuke made sure to remember every path they took from Naruto's office all the way to his class. He wanted to make sure he could get back to Naruto later or at lunch because he knew that's where Itachi would be heading.

Naruto knocked on the door and a teacher came to the door looking like she was excited to see him.

"Hi Naruto how are you doing?" the woman said.

"Hi, Sara this is your new student take care of him. I got to go now," Naruto said gently pushing Sasuke forward into her direction. "Have a good day Sasuke and remember everything I told you," Naruto said pulling Itachi away and practically running away from her class.

"Is there any reason you didn't like being there?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, don't start you," Naruto said bumping him with his shoulder and it was an actual smile that Itachi saw.

Itachi didn't understand why he wanted to see the blonde smile but he did.

"Okay Itachi your class is right here," Naruto said knocking on the door. "Tell them you want to come to see me if you have any problems and they will allow it. They aren't going to give you special privileges but they want to make sure you two are well adjusted." Naruto said.

"Okay thanks," Itachi said as the teacher answered the door.

This time it was a man and the man seemed extremely friendly.

"Hello Naruto and you must be Itachi Uchiha it is so good to finally meet you," the man said.

"Take care of him Iruka," Naruto said as he walked away.

Naruto looked sad walking away from them that it made Itachi reach out to him before he got too far away. Naruto turned toward him shocked.

"Can I come by you to eat lunch?" Itachi asked.

Naruto smiled at him and nodded his head.

"I will be there all day if you have any problems you can come to me," Naruto said patting Itachi on the shoulder then walking away.

"He'll be okay just come to class Itachi," Iruka said as he walked toward the door.

Naruto was in his office thinking about what had just happened and everything Itachi said to him within the day. Naruto didn't know why but he didn't feel like he could grieve like they did he felt wrong. As he pulled out the picture his phone started ringing making him put it back inside the drawer.

* * *

"Hey," Naruto said.

"Naruto why do you sound so down?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's been a long morning," Naruto said.

"I heard you switched their schools. Fugaku would be turning in his grave right now," Jiraiya said.

"It was what was best for them. Do you know the whole time they been at my house they never went to school they always left the building and the school allowed it? That is not something I can tolerate," Naruto said.

"So, do you think where you work is what is best for them?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah I do," Naruto said pulling his planner out from under his desk.

"Okay Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"Is there a reason you called?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I have the date for the reading of the will," Jiraiya said.

"When?" Naruto asked flipping his planner open.

"This Saturday," Jiraiya said.

"Okay I will tell the boys," Naruto said.

"So how has it been with them? Has either of them talked to you in a decent conversation?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, we have been having okay conversations lately since the last time I told you. Itachi even lectured me about masking my feelings like they were nothing. He seems to be paying attention to me. Sasuke called one of the students here a nimrod I had to take him away quickly." Naruto said with a laugh.

"You seem to be quite fond of them already," Jiraiya said.

"I guess I am," Naruto said with a smile.

"I will talk to you later then," Jiraiya said.

"Okay I have a student coming in here anyway," Naruto said and then they hung up.

* * *

Naruto worked with many students and helped throughout the day to maintain kid's fits of anger and how to deal with them. Naruto had to go to several classes one of them happened to be Sasuke's class.

"Naruto there is a fight," Sara said as she ran into his office that was near her class.

Naruto got up immediately and pulled the two kids apart.

"What is going on here?" Naruto asked holding the two apart.

He had to hold back a sigh seeing as it was Sasuke fighting.

"Sasuke what happened?" Naruto asked turning to his charge but Sasuke turned his head annoyed.

Neither talked and it was getting Naruto annoyed.

"Suigetsu what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing to worry about doc," Suigetsu said.

Naruto sighed that time and let go of Suigetsu and took Sasuke out of the class.

"You stay right here while I go handle the situation in this class," Naruto demanded as he gently pushed Sasuke toward the lockers.

Sasuke still didn't say anything as Naruto went back into the class.

"Who is going to tell me what happened? Or does everyone in class want penalties for it?" Naruto asked actually he demanded.

A girl raised her hand slightly.

"Yes, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Suigetsu said something about Sasuke having to stay with you and something about his family or another. I didn't hear the whole conversation just bits and pieces." Sakura admitted.

"Suigetsu come with me," Naruto said a cold look on his face.

"Huh... I think I want to stay in class." Suigetsu said scared.

"No, I insist come with me before your penalties last the whole school year and I call your parents." Naruto said with a fake smile that made everyone shrink back.

Suigetsu got up slowly and followed Naruto out the door. Sasuke was still standing there where Naruto put him and Naruto pushed him forward toward his office. The boys didn't talk or look at each other. Sasuke because he is stubborn and Suigetsu because he was afraid to talk. Everyone in the school knew of Naruto's past as a deliquent and so on. Naruto is very known in these walls and another thing that is known to never get on his bad side which is hard to do as it is.

"Sit down both of you," Naruto said as he sat in front of the couch in his office.

Suigetsu shuffled past Sasuke and sat on the couch in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke sit down," Naruto demanded which shocked Sasuke but he did as he was told. "Tell me what happened now," Naruto demanded.

"He talked about my family," Sasuke said.

"He called me a worthless nimrod that would amount to anything because I have peas for brains," Suigetsu snapped.

"Lower your voice now," Naruto said making Suigetsu shrink back. "What did you say that for Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you assume I said that?" Sasuke snapped.

"I said to lower your voice," Naruto said with a firm look that it made Sasuke shrink back too.

"You didn't tell me," Sasuke said fighting back but he still lowered his voice.

"Just because I said it to him doesn't mean it didn't go for you too," Naruto said.

"Well, why do you assume I said that to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you called Deidara a nimrod earlier and Suigetsu has never said that word before because he chooses to cuss instead." Naruto said.

"Your damn right," Suigetsu said.

"That doesn't mean cuss in front of me," Naruto said to Suigetsu and then looked at Sasuke again. "What did he say to you that made you hit him first?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you assume I started the hitting first?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Because I know if there was something said about your parents or brother you are going to fight because you're a hothead like I said earlier." Naruto said.

"He said I deserved to be an orphan and that the only reason I'm not in some foster home is because you took pity on me," Sasuke said.

Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke and looked directly at Suigetsu giving him a fake smile that said a lot about Naruto's past character.

"Suigetsu I will be talking to your mother today about this," Naruto said.

"I..." Suigetsu started but Naruto shut it down before he had the chance.

"You know that what he said doesn't even adquate to what you said. You were trying to hurt him way more than necessary you could have called him a name back but you attacked something that Sasuke was sensitive about. How would you feel if someone talked about your mother like that?" Naruto asked not wanting to touch on Suigetsu's hot spot.

"They wouldn't do that," Suigetsu growled out.

"You did," Naruto came back at him.

"What is your point?" Suigetsu asked.

"I will be calling your mother today and you are three weeks of penalties," Naruto punished.

"What? That's not fair," Suigetsu said standing up.

"You should thought about that before you talked about someone's dead parent's and before you added me into the mix," Naruto said. "I don't pity them. I just understand them. Now go back to class I will be calling Sara to make sure you got there so you better go there right away," Naruto said and that made Suigetsu leave in a huff of irritation.

The room went completely quiet as the door slammed shut. Naruto stood up and got on the phone to call Sara's class.

"Hello yeah did he get into the class yet?" Naruto asked as Sasuke just looked at the wall. "Okay good," Naruto said and he hung up.

Naruto walked back to the chair he was sitting in before Sasuke again.

"What was the first thing I said to you this morning?" Naruto asked.

"Not to fight no matter what," Sasuke answered.

"And you fought the first day," Naruto said leaning against his chair.

"Are you telling me you would have never fought if someone said those things to you?" Sasuke asked slightly hurt.

"I'm not saying that but you realize that you have be better with handling things. You got to get a hold of that temper of yours," Naruto said.

"I didn't ask you to help me nor did I ask for your opinion," Sasuke snapped standing up.

"Sit down Sasuke," Naruto said firmly but Sasuke ignored him. "I SAID SIT DOWN!" Naruto snapped making Sasuke flinch at the voice.

Sasuke went to sit back down on the couch.

"I know and understand why your so angry and you have a reason to be hell I was probably more angry than you at that age and that's why I am trying to prevent you from missing out on a good opportunity for yourself. I know why your angry and a part me can't blame you but I don't want you to waste your time like I wasted mine. Be smarter than me," Naruto said. "I know it hurts I do but if you need me to find something to help you with your anger I will," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked away and Naruto could see the tear in his eye.

"Sasuke if you have to cry or scream just tell me. You can't keep bottling that inside you it's going to eat away at you," Naruto said.

"I'm... so mad. Did you know Itachi was supposed to be with them? I begged them not to take him because I didn't want to be alone with Jiraiya that weekend. I just keep thinking of the fact that Itachi could have gone too. I don't want to lose my brother. Then... I miss my mom. Not being able to see her face in the morning hurts. She used to make me feel better when my father was to hard on me. I just feel like I didn't get enough time with them." Sasuke said finally pouring a little bit of his thoughts with Naruto.

"I felt the same way. You know I was lost for a long time and it was only when I got this job something I am very proud of that made me feel a little better. I regret not talking to your dad and telling him how I felt and thanking him for taking care of me. There is a lot of regrets but at least we get to know that they are watching over us somehow. It was like I was made to meet you two in some form." Naruto said.

"How do you even do it? You're like a walking epitome of something I possibly will be like," Sasuke said sadly.

"I don't think that was a compliment but I keep moving forward. Some days it's very hard to get out of bed but those are the days that I realize I need to get out of bed the most. Don't stay in this funk for long or you'll be sucked into the darkness of your sadness and you don't want that," Naruto said.

Sasuke gave a small smile before he wiped away his tears and got up hugging Naruto which shocked Naruto.

"Thank you, I feel better now," Sasuke said before wiping his tears some more and then going out the door.

Naruto took a deep breath and felt his heart break a little but he pulled it together and walked back to his desk. It was going to be a long year for Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 ** _Naruto is experiencing a lot of emotions right now and he doesn't really have anyone to talk to but he did start to open up. See all of their progress as the story goes on._**


	4. Sasuke's and No One's POV

_**Hola a pau.**_

 _ **Okay everyone so this is in two POV's today. It will be in Sasuke's for the beginning of the chapter and then no POV after that for the rest of the chapter.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Hime-Kim lee: Yeah I liked that part too especially because Deidara called Sasuke a squirt. lol. They all show different sides of them in this chapter and you also get a glimpse of Naruto in the past.**_

 _ **Nanea I ka mokuna.**_

* * *

When I first met Naruto I didn't really think anything of him but today was different. I saw the sadness in his eyes and something in me felt really bad about what I did. He must be holding a lot of guilt in him for not saying anything to my father. I don't understand why he holds back so much from us though especially if we can understand him. Why he holds back?

"Sasuke?" Itachi called from in front of me.

"Hey," I said.

"What are you doing out here?" Itachi asked.

I bit my lip because I didn't want to tell my brother that I just got into a fight but I also didn't want to lie.

"I was talking to Naruto," I said telling the truth just not the whole thing.

I knew he would find out regardless but still, I didn't want to say it out loud and then see the disappointment on his face.

"That's what I came out to do," Itachi said sighing and turning his head his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I just feel a little off," Itachi said putting his hand down and then looked at me.

"I felt that way too but I got to get back to class I will see you later," I said running away from my older brother.

A part of me wanted to follow him to Naruto's office but then I knew Naruto would call my class to see if I went back. I knew he would somehow know where I was and looked for me in this place so going back was my only option.

Why should I even listen to the blonde? It's not like he is my father or something I stopped just outside my classroom door and I couldn't help but feel kind of guilty. God damn it. He hated feeling guilty.

* * *

Itachi knocked on Naruto's office door kind of curious about what was going on with his brother. Naruto seemed close to the door because it opened right away.

"Itachi you didn't get into a fight did you?" Naruto asked nervously his hand going on his neck.

"Um... no," Itachi said confused then the clues fit that his brother got into a fight. "What happened with Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he walked into the office and sat down by the chair at Naruto's desk.

Naruto went to sit at his desk since he was filling out some paperwork as it is.

"He got into a fight," Naruto said with a sigh he didn't like the fact that he felt like he was snitching on the younger brother but he wasn't going to lie to the older brother either.

"He's not getting kicked out is he?" Itachi asked worriedly.

"No the circumstances behind the fight were a bit out of line so now I have to call one parent and do the penalty punishment with the other student. I am going to have to penalize Sasuke to for engaging in the fight but for now, I will leave alone until we're back at home to talk to him about it more. I just wanted him to get his feelings out first." Naruto said.

"What was the circumstances behind the fight?" Itachi asked.

"I want to tell you to ask your brother but I don't think that will go over very well with you either so I will tell you," Naruto said.

Itachi listened as Naruto told him everything that happened between his brother and another one of his classmates.

"That little shit," Itachi grumbled irritated.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you," Naruto said with a small smile on his face going back to his writing a split second later.

The room went completely quiet and it felt warm for Itachi he didn't really know what to say about it.

"Naruto can I ask you something?" Itachi asked.

"You did just now but go ahead," Naruto said pointing at Itachi with his pen but didn't look up.

"Why do you try so hard?" Itachi asked making Naruto stop and look up at him.

They looked in each other's eyes before Naruto made Itachi look away.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Why... do you try so hard for us? Why do you try so hard for my father when he isn't around anymore?" Itachi asked shocking Naruto making him go wide-eyed.

"I think you should go back to class now," Naruto said turning his head away from Itachi.

"Why won't you let us in? You tell us to be open with you but you won't be open with us," Itachi said sadly.

"Just go Itachi," Naruto said his voice cracking.

"My father said that Uchiha's never cry but the first time you spoke to me I cried. What does make me?" Itachi said but got up from his seat and left out the room.

Naruto broke his composure for once and the tears started to fall. It was hard on him. He hasn't cried at all since he found out that Fugaku was dead. He was so focused on what was going to happen to Itachi and Sasuke that he had no time to worry about his feelings.

'Fugaku is dead,' Naruto thought as he cried.

Naruto put his head down and cried as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

(Dream Flashback)

"Naruto," Jiraiya called to the eight-year-old.

"I don't want to talk to you," Naruto said turning his head away from the older man.

"I have someone who wants to meet you. It's your dad's best friend from childhood," Jiraiya said trying to get the young blonde to talk to someone.

"I got this Jiraiya," Fugaku said as he walked forward and sat next to the blonde. "My name is Fugaku what is your name?" Fugaku asked holding out his hand.

"I don't care," Naruto said turning away from Fugaku.

"I met your dad when we were your age," Fugaku said.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE HE ISN'T COMING BACK!" Naruto screamed tears in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be so angry," Fugaku said pulling the young blonde toward him. "Your dad wouldn't want that," Fugaku said.

"Like it matters," Naruto whispered as he let the older man pull him into a hug.

(End)

* * *

Naruto woke up as he talking in his office.

"It's lunchtime we should at least wake him up," Sasuke said.

"You should tell me more about what happened earlier little brother," Itachi snapped back.

"Naruto already told you everything so why should I?" Sasuke snapped back.

"Boys," Naruto said his hand against his head as he leaned up.

They both blushed bright red looking at Naruto like they were caught doing something wrong making Naruto chuckle.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I feel better now," Naruto said turning his head as his hand went through his hair.

"Is something... wrong?" Itachi asked.

Naruto stood up and went toward them.

"I had a dream from when I was a kid," Naruto said.

They both perked up interested they both never really heard much about Naruto's childhood.

"I suppose you two want to hear about it," Naruto said as he sat down in front of the couch they were both sitting on.

They nodded their heads because they were both very interested in Naruto's past.

"When I first met your dad it was a week after my dad died like I said before I was eight years old when my dad died and I didn't want to talk to anyone. It was like I could see the pity in their eyes and I hated it. If I think about it that is exactly what you thought too huh Sasuke?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

The chuckle was sad and they could see in his eyes that he was in the past somewhere they weren't around.

"Jiraiya introduced well tried to introduce but I just wanted to be left alone. That day your dad tried to talk to me about how old they were when our dads met..." Naruto said taking a breath and looking at the ceiling.

The conversation was getting hard for him to talk about no matter what he decided to say.

"Your dad told me what I told you Sasuke. He told me that it wasn't good to be so angry..." Naruto said tears coming to his eyes making Sasuke look away. "He told me my dad wouldn't want that and my response was that it didn't matter because at the time I knew he was gone and wasn't coming back. After that, your dad came to Jiraiya's house to see me so often that I couldn't ignore him. He came and talked to me about you a lot Itachi and I always wondered why he didn't just take me to your house to meet you to have someone to play with. After a year the visits slowed down I realized why afterward of course it was because you were born." Naruto said looking at Sasuke this time. "When I was ten I ended going to a private school that told your dad and Jiraiya that I was too smart and way ahead which bumped me up to middle school right away. I never saw someone so proud of me but then things went downhill from there because I started to get attached as your dad started to pay attention more at home. I understand now you know but at that time I didn't. I wondered why he didn't just take me with or was he ashamed of me." Naruto said bouncing his feet nervously.

"Why... didn't you just ask him?" Itachi asked.

"I did ask to come to visit once but I was told I couldn't because your family name was very prestigious and things could happen if they knew I was related to Fugaku in any way and as a child that made me feel worse," Naruto said.

Naruto looked down at his feet as he tried to calm himself down because he didn't want to cry or anything.

"When I was twelve and shoved into high school I became rebellious not because I thought it was fun or anything because I didn't but because I wasn't very liked by my classmates and not only that but I wanted attention. After a while, it had the opposite effect and he told me if I didn't get my act together and make something of myself that he would break contact with me. Not even a day later did I get into an altercation and was suspended from school even though at that moment it wasn't my fault. It was similar to what happened today which played with my emotions a little. One kid told me I was a bad omen to the people closest to me that no one wants me and that I will always be alone. That your dad didn't give a shit about me just like my dad. I hit the kid without hesitation and it was like I couldn't tell my side because no one listens seeing as I fought before that. They thought I was just fighting for fun when I wasn't this time at least. Your dad cut ties with me after that and I was on a straight arrow. I didn't fight I barely even talked to anyone. I got all A's in school and graduated at fifteen. I know your dad was at my graduation," Naruto said with a sad smile.

"How?" Sasuke asked making Naruto get up going toward his desk quickly.

Itachi was shocked by how quickly Naruto moved around the room and then came back after going through his desk. He pulled out a picture that wasn't in a frame but Itachi could tell it was important to Naruto. He handed the picture to them and they could see their dad in the background with a smile on his face.

"If he knew..." Sasuke started.

"That you were better now why didn't he talk to you again?" Itachi finished.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "Maybe he thought I would hold a grudge for it but I loved your dad like a second dad to me. I wish he would have come to me or I wasn't so scared to approach him. I regret it," Naruto said.

"What hurts the most?" Itachi asked.

"Not knowing what could have happened if I told him how I felt," Naruto said taking the picture back.

Fugaku was in the picture but in the back with a big smile on his face.

"I know he looked after me when we stopped talking. I just wish I had the courage to talk to him..." Naruto said then a laugh slipped past his mouth. "But he was intimidating to talk to," Naruto said covering his mouth shocking the brothers.

Itachi stood first and went to Naruto. He didn't know what compelled him to hug him but he couldn't help it. Naruto was shocked.

"It doesn't help to hold onto that regret. It will only hurt your heart," Itachi said making a tear fall from Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke was shocked but he noticed that Naruto was the only person that didn't grieve just kept moving forward.

"I never got to tell him," Naruto said hugging Itachi back.

"I know," Itachi whispered.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto was looking at the ceiling.

"Your lunch break is over you two," Naruto said.

"Thanks," Itachi and Sasuke said as they got up and walked to the door.

Naruto nodded his head.

'Why is it that everyone I get close to dies on me?' Naruto thought to himself.

The end of the day came sooner than Naruto wanted it to and as they got in front of the house they spotted Jiraiya waiting outside the door.

"Jiraiya you old man," Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

Itachi noticed that the real smiles that Naruto gave were very small and didn't ever reach his eyes but they were better than the ones that he faked.

"What are you doing here old man?" Naruto asked.

"Well as excited as I am to see you three we really need to talk," Jiraiya said getting serious shockingly.

"Okay... um let's go to my office," Naruto said nodding at the boys to do their homework.

Itachi was worried and it appeared that Sasuke was too because they both stopped to look at Naruto.

"Everything will be fine," Naruto said pleading with his eyes for them to go upstairs.

They did as he was told and Naruto followed Jiraiya to his office.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he locked his door.

"You remember Madara? Fugaku's brother," Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, I remember that asshole," Naruto said his mood ruined just by hearing that name.

"I'm sorry this Naruto but he wants the boys," Jiraiya said and the color drained from his face.

"What? Can he even do that?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"They have to go to him until we hear the will or you have to take him to family court," Jiraiya said.

"So what you're here to take them from me?" Naruto asked.

"I have to or he will and I'd rather not have him come to you," Jiraiya said.

"I will set him on fire. Where was he anyway? That bastard didn't even show up to his brother's funeral. You had to set it up with me! What the fuck makes him think I will let him take them!" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto at the moment he is the only family member to them and they have to go with him. I know you don't like it but it easier if we do this until Saturday." Jiraiya said.

Naruto's hand went through his hair stressed out.

"Fine let me talk to them," Naruto said.

"Okay," Jiraiya said softly letting Naruto leave the room.

Naruto wanted to cry again for the third time today and it was terrible. He went up the stairs to where the boys were and he could hear them talking about their homework and their classmates.

"Boys," Naruto called to them making them look up. "I need to talk to you," Naruto said going into the room and sitting at the desk he put in the room previously.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"When was the last time you two spoke to your uncle Madara?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because he's taking you away from me," Naruto said.

"I don't want to go with him," Sasuke said.

"I can't do nothing about it," Naruto said the pain in his voice clear.

"Naruto don't make us go with him," Itachi pleaded.

"I wish I could do something about it and I promise I will do everything in my power to get you both back but I can't do anything now," Naruto said his voice cracking. "I will give you both my number and extra money if you need me throughout the week. Don't let him switch your schools and call me if you need me. No matter what I will come to you I promise," Naruto said shocking them by pulling them into a hug.

They let Naruto hug them but they were shaken to the core from hearing about having to go with their evil uncle who didn't even come to the funeral.

"I promise I will get you out of his godforsaken hold just give me time," Naruto promised and they both believed it nodding their heads.

"NARUTO HE CALLED ME SAYING THAT IF THERE NOT BY HIM IN AN HOUR HE WILL CALL THE POLICE!" Jiraiya said loudly.

"That stupid bastard I will make him pay," Naruto growled out shocking Itachi and Sasuke.

Itachi saw the anger on Naruto's face and almost flinched away from it.

"Take this phone I remember the number by heart if you need me to call me I will text you when I have a new phone. By no means let him see this phone if he does he will destroy it and it has so much meaning so please don't lose it." Naruto said his leg bouncing.

"I don't want to go," Itachi said pulling Naruto into another hug making Sasuke hug Naruto too.

"I know," Naruto said rubbing both of their backs. "I know and I don't want you two to go but for now this has to happen because if something comes I need to look like I complied that way I can go to the judge later to prove I'm more worthy to take care of you two," Naruto said and he felt a tear on his neck.

It was Itachi because he couldn't help but feel like he was losing someone once again.

"Just gather your things and go with Jiraiya for now and I will get you back," Naruto said as he pulled them up with him.

Itachi and Sasuke nodded their heads and only packed their clothes while they left everything else aside from the things they could listen to music with.

"Jiraiya if you talk to that bastard tell him I am going to court to get them back," Naruto said determinedly.

Tonight was going to be hard for the three of them. Sasuke had a terrible fear of Madara while Itachi hated his uncle. Naruto met the man six times in his whole life and he had a bad impression of him each time each time worse than the other.

As they got in the car Jiraiya noticed the tears falling from both brothers eyes and he noticed he made them shut down even more. He felt bad but he didn't want Madara around Naruto so he did this himself.

"I want nothing to do with him either boys but I didn't want him around Naruto again," Jiraiya said as neither boy wanted to sit in front with him.

Itachi filed that news for later so he could ask Naruto. They were silent the whole ride and in Itachi's jacket the closer they got to Madara's place he squeezed the phone. He didn't want to be there and he needed to turn the ringer down or Madara would hear it. He didn't want to lose something precious of Naruto's it would break his heart if he did.

"BOYS I'm so happy to see you and I am so sorry I couldn't make it back in time for the funeral," Madara said as they frowned at him not wanting to be there.

"Madara," Jiraiya said behind them.

"You don't need to be here now they will be fine with me," Madara said.

"Naruto wanted me to tell you that he is going to fight for custody over them," Jiraiya said which shocked both boys because they never thought Jiraiya would say it.

"What can he do for them that I can't?" Madara asked annoyed hearing about Naruto.

"Many things," Sasuke chimed.

"What was that?" Madara asked glaring looking down at his nephew.

"Madara it doesn't matter what he can do that you can't he still is going to fight for them and I did what was told of me from both of you so good luck with Naruto's wrath coming after you because I know you remember how he is," Jiraiya said.

"If he does what he did that one year he really isn't the kids back," Madara muttered.

Itachi also filed that away for later because he was sure it would be useful information for him to hear about. It was going to be a long week for the three of them.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Okay so this is another problem thrown at the boys. You will know more about why Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke don't really like Madara until then just wait to see what unfolds with the brothers and Naruto._**

 ** _I personally think they made a lot of progress with each other in this chapter. They realized Naruto didn't really have time to grieve properly. Naruto didn't cry about the death until now and to be honest that isn't healthy. He had to be told that Fugaku was dead in order for him to realize it himself._**


	5. No POV

_**Hello everyone, how is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: Why thank you.**_

 _ **Empress Tatiana: Thank you but it will get a bit graphic in this chapter if I was speaking honestly.**_

 _ **MESSAGE TO EVERYONE: Okay for this chapter it will center a lot off of Naruto's past and why he wasn't brought into the Uchiha family. There WILL be sensitive topics and it will be exposed to how badly Naruto was affected by his past. You will see a few different sides to Naruto. He is extremely intelligent and has a lot of ways to get information but he is also very dangerous when push comes to shove. He doesn't let anyone in often so him getting close to Sasuke and Itachi is kind of shocking but he is also really worried about them in a sense because they are with someone who did torture him when he was a kid. Naruto is also a very secretive kid at heart and he was always like that even as a kid. He didn't open up about anything really that happened to him even when others tried to get him to talk to him about it. He also didn't say anything that happened to him in the past because he rather had that on them and torture the people who hurt him in his own way. You will understand everything once you read the chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone!**_

* * *

Naruto was annoyed for the whole week just waiting until Saturday to come which was tomorrow. He was told four times that the boys were going to be switching schools only to get the books thrown at him for declining the transfer. He just needed to wait the week out.

It was Friday afternoon when he heard someone knocking on his door as he was doing paperwork.

"Come in," Naruto called out.

When the person walked in and didn't say anything it made him look up. It was Madara.

"What do you want asshole?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Naruto such language as a guidance counselor," Madara chimed with humor in his voice which annoyed the shit out of Naruto.

"What do you want Madara?" Naruto snapped.

"I am here to talk about the boys," Madara said.

"What about them? They aren't switching schools if that's what you're going to say," Naruto said as he looked back to his paperwork.

"Naruto you can't even take care of them properly and then you take them to this dump of a school," Madara said gesturing to the office he was in.

"Dump? Like the school, they were at that just let them walk out of school?" Naruto asked glaring at Madara.

"That is a high-class private school which you know about considering you went there," Madara said.

"But they still let them walk out of school like it was okay. It's not okay and they didn't want to be there anyway," Naruto said.

"It's not about what they want it's about what they need," Madara said.

"I think it's more than that you selfish asshole," Naruto said annoyed.

Madara walked up to his desk and grabbed Naruto by the chin making Naruto flinch.

"I don't know what my brother saw in you but he's no longer here to protect you so if you keep talking to me like that I will give you an even bigger reason to hate me," Madara threatened as Naruto struggled to get out of his hold

Madara tossed him back into his chair and fixed his own coat.

"I don't care what you threaten me with Madara because you're also forgetting something," Naruto said glaring at the older man. "I'm not that little kid you use to bully anymore. I can handle things in a completely different way now not like with your car that one year or your house is filled with water damage or that time I put an alligator in your pool. Oh no, this will be completely different." Naruto said. "Oh and by the way do you plan on giving that recorder to anyone because I still have proof of what you did when I was younger?" Naruto threatened his eyes becoming completely cold.

"You little shit," Madara snapped irritated.

"I will see you tomorrow Madara," Naruto said with a smile.

Madara clicked his tongue and walked out of the room with an irritated growl. Naruto is glad that he used to be a nosy kid or he wouldn't have half the dirt on Madara as he does. Madara doesn't even know what Naruto knows but he knows it could mess his life up. There is only one thing Madara knows and that is to stay out of Naruto's way when he is determined.

Naruto put his head on his desk and sighed. Everything was beginning to annoy the shit out of him and all he wanted to do was fight for a little while.

'Maybe I should see if Lee wants to spar with me,' Naruto thought as he heard someone knock on his door.

He didn't look at the time though so he didn't know who it was he just stood up and went to his door not wanting to make the same mistake twice with Madara around.

"Itachi hey kid what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I can't stay another night with that evil man that's supposed to be my uncle. If we can't stay with you can't we just stay with Jiraiya until tomorrow or hell can't we just go to family court right now. I know that the courts let any minor over the age of thirteen to pick where they stay and I am way older than that," Itachi said as Sasuke walked in behind him.

"Yeah that is true and I know of that law too but the problem is none of your family aside from Madara has come forward to take care of you," Naruto said and got glares from both of them. "And before you say anything I do consider myself family to you two but I'm not blood nor am I related to you two by marriage. Why don't you tell me what happened that made you snap only today?" Naruto asked and then gestured that he was going to record their conversation getting a nod from Itachi.

"He is just ruthless he almost found the phone you gave us and would have destroyed it. Here by the way, so he doesn't destroy it," Itachi said.

Naruto took it and then handed them his other phone so they could still get a hold of them. He got sixteen calls since they've been at Madara's house and he came for them every time. They snuck out of Madara's house four times but after the fourth time, they learned to stop trying that and was scared to do it again.

"I feel like he is going to kill us," Sasuke mumbled.

"What?" Naruto asked angrily.

"He doesn't care about us and being with him makes me feel like we're in danger and we're going to die. He really scares me," Sasuke said louder now for Naruto to actually hear.

"What the hell did he do?" Naruto asked anger seeping off of him.

"He didn't even give us dinner last night and not only that the kitchen is locked off," Itachi snapped.

"Luckily we got that money from you or we would have starved all night," Sasuke said.

"I am going to kill him and hide his body," Naruto grumbled making the boys look at him.

"Please don't do that we don't need you going to jail," Itachi said.

"I wouldn't really do it but we do have to make it so he will feed you two tonight or I will go over to him and hurt him then mess up my chances on getting you two back," Naruto said.

"We should have never told him," Sasuke whispered to Itachi who nodded in agreement.

"Well let's not tell him what he did when we were kids," Itachi said softly.

"I will bury him if he hurts you two again he doesn't even know half of the things I can do... stupid bastard," Naruto was mumbling making them look at him as he moved around his desk then to a picture on his mantle by his books.

Naruto lifted it up and pulled something out from behind it.

"Here take this if he gives you any trouble tell him you have something he doesn't want anyone to know about and he will leave you alone about it. If he does anything to you come to my house right away I don't care what time it is or if you have to call me to get you to call me. Now get to class," Naruto said.

"But it just became lunch," Itachi said.

"Right," Naruto said nodding his head with a blush on his face. "I made you guys your lunches but why haven't you been eating with people from your class?" Naruto asked.

"Deidara is very annoying," Itachi said.

"I don't have friends," Sasuke said.

"But you do have admirers," Naruto teased.

"I don't want to talk to them," Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed but let it go.

"What about you Naruto?" Itachi asked in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, do you have any admirers say in this building? Or how about in my class?" Sasuke teased.

"Oh don't start with me you two," Naruto said laughing as his head went back.

They all had a nice talk with each other as they ate their lunches. As they were having a good conversation Naruto got a phone call making him pick it up because he never got calls while school hours unless it was from Jiraiya then he knew it was serious.

"Hello," Naruto said. "It's nice hearing from you again but this is really not a good time," Naruto said with a smile. "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked standing up going to his desk the smiling turning into a scowl. "I didn't talk to that no good fucker for seven years and he just wants to appear again. No, I got it but I swear if I find out Madara is behind this again I am going to his house. No fuck that I will solve it. Thanks, Shikamaru," Naruto said hanging up and he was super pissed even more now than before.

"Naruto are you okay?" Itachi asked.

"I think you two should go to class for now," Naruto said anger through the roof and they both seem to know not to mess with him at the moment. "Don't forget if anything happens to contact me," Naruto said as they were leaving.

They both left out of the office and they heard something crash and flinched. They were both shocked to see that Naruto really had a bad anger problem. They didn't know how to take it but they still would pick Naruto over Madara any day of the year.

"Do you want to go see what this has on it?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said with a smirk.

They ran to the computer lab and hooked the USB up and looked at what was on it.

"What does this mean?" Sasuke asked as Itachi looked through the first file.

"This is saying that uncle Madara did tax fraud along with embezzlement," Itachi said.

"From where?" Sasuke asked.

"The family business, I guess that explains why he got fired from the company from dad," Itachi said.

"How did Naruto get this?" Sasuke asked.

"Who knows," Itachi said.

"What is that file?" Sasuke asked pointing to the second file.

It was full of pictures and the boys couldn't help but press on them and were shocked to see what they saw.

"Oh my god," Sasuke said feeling like he was going to puke.

"Is that Naruto?" Itachi asked shocked.

"That bastard," Sasuke growled out.

"Did he? Did he do what we're both thinking?" Itachi asked his eyes looking at his brother shocked.

"Just change the file," Sasuke said repulsed.

Itachi was angry and it wasn't just at his uncle. How did Naruto have this and not do anything about it? Did his father know about this? They changed folders where it was a voice recording.

"Why are you taking care of that little shit?" a voice recording came up shocking both boys making Itachi pause the recording and then Sasuke put his headphones in the computer.

"What are you talking about brother?" Fugaku asked.

"That fucking miscreet's son," Madara snapped.

"Minato wasn't a miscreet and neither is his son Madara so watch what you say," Fugaku snapped.

"That little blonde shit bailed on you and the company the first opportunity he had," Madara growled.

"He bailed because he had a family to take care of and he moved out of Konoha," Fugaku defended.

"He would be rolling in his grave if he knew how close I was to his son now," Madara chimed.

"You better leave Naruto alone," Fugaku growled out.

"Madara I didn't know you were here," Mikoto's voice came on the recording.

"Yeah I was just talking to my little brother about his little kid," Madara said.

"The school did call about him again Fugaku and they said that he destroyed property this time," Mikoto said.

Fugaku sighed, "I will take care of it don't worry Mi," Fugaku said.

"You better because I don't want you bringing him here if he is going to be destructive," Mikoto said.

"I know honey," Fugkau said and the boys could tell that was sadness in his voice as he said it.

"You should have just let that waste of space drown that day I pushed him in," Madara said making both of the boys flinch.

"Madara I am telling you this now if any harm comes to Naruto you will regret it," Fugaku threatened and his voice sounded lethal.

"Don't worry your little head on it brother," Madara said as it sounded like he left.

There was a big sigh and then a mumble.

"What should I do?" Fugaku said and then the recording stopped.

"Holy shit he tried to kill him," Itachi said.

"Why would Naruto give us this?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe to threaten and warn Madara that he has evidence on him," Itachi said.

"Do you think there is more?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes look at the files," Itachi said.

There was at least one hundred different files on the USB and they varied from videos, sound recordings, pictures, and documents. Naruto really had this planned out if the worst happened.

"We should just kill him after what he has done," Sasuke whispered to his brother.

"No then Naruto might get blamed," Itachi said.

"Hey what's that file?" Sasuke asked before his brother took the USB out the computer.

The file was highlighted and they weren't sure if they should go to the file but Itachi clicked on it anyway.

"STOP!" Naruto screamed making both boys flinch.

"Stop struggling," a voice said making both boys cringe.

By the end of the video they were both crying and they both realized they had to leave the computer room and go to class.

"Don't talk about this to anyone," Itachi said.

"Who am I going to talk to? I don't have anyone but you and Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Not to Naruto especially not to him. We can't let him know we know what happened," Itachi said.

They were both disturbed for the rest of the day. At the end of the day, they went to Naruto's office but they noticed he must have left already for the day.

"He left early Uchiha," Deidara helped.

"How early?" Sasuke asked.

"He left a little after lunch because he canceled our session for today," Deidara said.

"And he never cancels?" Itachi asked.

"No," Tobi said.

"Oh," Sasuke said then dragged his brother away.

When they got outside they saw Madara waiting for them and they both wanted to gag and kill him for what he did to Naruto. They were seriously considering if they even cared about their dad and if he knew what Madara did to Naruto.

"Boys let's get going," Madara said.

"I don't want to go," Sasuke said only Itachi heard.

"Let's just go and confront him about it," Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

Itachi stepped forward first and Sasuke followed but that's how it usually was. Neither brother ever sat in the front with Madara. Neither boy trusted Madara.

"Did you make a USB copy?" Madara asked as he talked on his phone while driving not even realizing what was going on in his back seat. "Good that little shit can't do anything then," Madara said. "Yes, I know that little ingrate thought he could threaten me with some fake information. I'm not worried about it he will regret the day he messed with me," Madara said with a dark laugh.

The boys knew he was talking about Naruto and it took all of Itachi's power to not strangle his uncle right there while he was driving.

"I think he needs some adjustment to his face a little more," Madara said and Itachi snapped kicking his chair.

"What is it, boy?" Madara snapped.

"If you do anything to harm Naruto I will destroy you and everything that you built after the little embezzlement you did at my father's company," Itachi threatened shocking Madara.

"What did you say?" Madara asked shocked.

"You heard me you better not hurt him or I will destroy you. I have all the evidence I need to do it too. Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Stop struggling," Sasuke said with a smirk that said they knew a lot more than just the embezzling.

"Or how about he should have drowned when you pushed him in the water," Itachi said.

Madara froze in shock and minor terror.

"I have to call you back," Madara said through the phone and pulled into his house.

"Yeah, you don't want the people closest to the miscreant to say anymore while you're on the phone," Itachi chimed with a smirk knowing they had their uncle now.

"What did that little shit tell you?" Madara growled out.

"Nothing you told us," Itachi said with a strange laugh.

"As we were saying you should just give up on us and give us to Naruto," Sasuke said feeling a little more confident about this now.

"I agree completely because unlike Naruto I have no problem leaking this out in increments," Itachi said. "First I would destroy your company. Then your image and last but not least get you sent to jail for life along with your little followers," Itachi said with a wave of his hand.

"Go get your damn stuff," Madara growled out between his teeth.

Itachi had a satisfied smirk on his face and got out the car with Sasuke behind him not wanting to be alone with his uncle ever again.

The moment the two got in the house they ran upstairs getting their stuff ready. They were so excited that they just wanted to leave. By the time they got out of the house again, Madara was on the phone again.

"I said fucking cancel it. It seems that I was wrong and more than just he knows," Madara snapped.

Itachi smirked an evil smirk that would have made their dad proud if he saw it.

"What do you mean he already went there?" Madara growled out.

Madara threw his phone to the passenger seat and then he remembered he had to call Jiraiya so he picked up his phone again and it rang.

* * *

"Hello," Madara said not recognizing the number.

"What was your plan Madara? Get me? What was your gain in this?" Naruto said with an evil cold detached voice.

"Did the person come?" Madara asked.

"Oh yeah he is still here so I decided to do something nice for him," Naruto said sounding like he was laughing.

"I am bringing my nephews to Jiraiya and I will leave you three alone so let him go," Madara growled.

"Oh really? Okay I will let him go," Naruto said sounding happy but Madara knew how Naruto really was even if he was good at hiding his dark side the kid was evil and Madara knew when he met his match.

Madara didn't know Naruto had proof or he would have never messed with the kid again. Now that he knows he was definitely going to leave him alone.

"Oh yeah tell Kurama if he comes near me I will chop his dick off and feed it to you," Naruto said then hung up.

* * *

Madara flinched and he normally isn't one to get scared of threats but this one he knew was real. He was going to have to get a hold of Kurama.

* * *

"Jiraiya where are you?" Madara asked after calling him.

"At the club, I own why?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm taking the kids to you so you can take them to Naruto. Tell that little shit to not to come near me and I won't come near him," Madara growled out.

"Oh but he has to go to the reading of the will tomorrow and so do you," Jiraiya said.

"I will go later," Madara said.

"Fine, just come to my club," Jiraiya said hanging up.

* * *

Madara was grumbling the whole time as he drove them to Jiraiya. As they got out the car they heard his phone beep with him getting a text message and then he snapped his phone pissed off. They hurried out the car because they didn't know why he was mad and didn't want to be on the receiving end of that anger.

Jiraiya was outside of the club smiling at them.

"Did Naruto get him again?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, I think this one was Itachi's doing," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"But it did sound like he was planning on hurting Naruto and then he spoke to Naruto," Itachi said.

"Oh dear we should head to Naruto's house now," Jiraiya said saying something to his workers and then grabbing his car keys.

They got there pretty quickly just in time to see Naruto throwing some things away in bags.

"Naruto please tell me you didn't do anything bad?" Jiraiya pleaded.

"Of course I wouldn't," Naruto said but his smile said he would.

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kurama is around again," Naruto said and the boys saw Jiraiya visibly flinch.

"Does he know where you are?" Jiraiya asked as he followed his grandson in the house.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and then went to the bags to look in them. Thankfully they weren't body parts but they did have some blood on them. Sasuke and Itachi didn't know why but they knew Naruto was dangerous especially with how he had all this information on their dangerous uncle and anyone that could make their uncle scared was obviously scary themselves.

"I didn't kill the guy that tried to attack me if that's what your asking but I did record him telling me everything he was supposed to do and who he was ordered by," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Naruto Fugaku told you to stop messing with fire when you were a kid and your still doing it," Jiraiya said trying to make Naruto see reason just as the boys came in the house.

"HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME!" Naruto snapped.

Itachi and Sasuke's heart froze. Their uncle was trying to kill Naruto. No, they wouldn't let that happen no matter what.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him, yeah that would have been great let the bastard that tortured me take me out too," Naruto snapped making both boys flinch.

"No," Itachi said as a tear rolled down his face. "I don't want that," Itachi said and moved to Naruto quickly hugging him. "I don't want you dead," Itachi said and Sasuke followed him.

"Me neither you asshole," Sasuke grumbled not liking Naruto's train of thought.

"I'm not going anywhere," Naruto whispered hugging them back.

It was like the Naruto they met was back and they were both relieved about that. They saw the dark side of Naruto but still cared about him and that was something Naruto will learn to be grateful for.

"Well, Madara told me to tell you that he will stay away from you but you need to stay away from him too." Jiraiya said with a yawn.

"Okay I will stay away from him," Naruto said hugging the boys tighter. "What would you two like for dinner? I will make you anything," Naruto asked looking at both of their faces.

"Dango," Itachi said.

"Rice balls and tomato salad," Sasuke mumbled.

"You two are weird but okay I will do that," Naruto said giving them both a warm smile.

Naruto let them go and went to his kitchen.

"You boys are going to be fine here because Naruto will never hurt or do anything to anyone he cares for but please be careful just because he cares more than usual and he is way more dangerous. Naruto is very protective over anyone he cares for. Madara can't hurt you if he is worried about Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"How did Naruto get some of the stuff he has on Madara?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know about what he has on Madara but I do know what happened but Naruto chose to keep it a secret so he could torture Madara with it," Jiraiya said. "If you know what Madara did to Naruto keep it to yourself," Jiraiya warned getting a nod from the boys. "BYE NARUTO!" Jiraiya screamed.

"BYE OLD MAN!" Naruto said. "SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Naruto screamed again. "BOYS! COME HERE!" Naruto screamed and they did as he asked.

They both sat by the counter and just watched him walk around the kitchen making them their food.

"So how much did you two look at on the USB?" Naruto asked but he didn't sound angry at all.

"Only a few files," Itachi said honestly he knew he ignored Jiraiya's warning but he didn't want to lie to Naruto and he felt like Naruto already knew the truth.

"Is what happened on the USB all true?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes sadly, the real reason my dad left the company with your dad was because of my mom and because he found the embezzlement. He warned your dad but your dad never called the police on your uncle so my dad thought it was best to just leave and my mom gave him the option. Your dad let my dad go without a fuss because he knew he couldn't blame my dad for what happened." Naruto explained.

"Did my father know everything on the USB?" Itachi asked.

"No, he suspected. I was never really honest when I was young. The only person that knew everything aside from both of the parties involved was Jiraiya," Naruto said.

"Did he try to kill you?" Itachi asked.

Naruto took a deep breath and then looked at the boys again.

"Yes, a few times." Naruto said.

The boys didn't get to say anything before Naruto turned to the food.

"I never gave him the chance. The first time was all out of luck and thankfully your dad was there to save me. I was in a deep pool and Madara was just standing there laughing at the fact that I couldn't swim while I started to sink to the bottom. Your dad jumped into the water for me," Naruto said.

"How old were you?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"I was nine after that your dad didn't let me be alone with that monster but he still caught me alone... coming to my school and taking me out of class. Letting your dad think I skipped until I didn't come home then he went to the police and he found out I was in the hospital but I never told him what happened to me but he probably knew," Naruto explained as he touched his hair gently. "You know why I keep my hair this long despite working in the teaching industry?" Naruto asked.

Itachi and Sasuke shook their heads but were still curious. He couldn't help the smile that came on his face because of the innocence in their eyes.

Naruto lifted the back of his hair to show them a long scar under the base of his hair.

"What happened?" Itachi asked gently.

"After they raped me they tried to kill me but I guess I was lucky and the rope broke," Naruto said.

Itachi gasped in shock while Sasuke felt like he was going to throw up.

"I couldn't deal with the thought of letting him have you two in his house knowing the real man behind that family mask he puts on. I was scared for you two," Naruto said as he turned back to them.

"We were okay as long as we were together," Itachi said as his hand reached over grabbing a hold of Naruto's with a soft smile. "Thank you for worrying about us despite everything that you been through," Itachi said softly and Naruto's heart started to race and he didn't understand why.

"Let me finish making you guys your food. Take your stuff back to your rooms," Naruto said starting Itachi's Dango.

It only took him forty minutes before he was finished with everything. He made everyone their favorite dishes even himself. He made himself some homemade Ramen thankfully he was cooking that before the disturbance earlier came.

"DINNER!" Naruto said as he set everything on the table. "BOYS!" Naruto screamed again but he didn't hear anything.

That made him worried so he ran up the stairs that he almost ran past the room. He smiled when he saw them, they were both sleeping so peacefully. He couldn't help but smile and go by them to cover them up. He saw the USB drive on top of the side table so he grabbed it and left the room. He went back downstairs to the food and put it away aside from his own food and sat at his table and ate quietly. By the end of the meal he sighed and put his head down on the table.

"I can get through this," Naruto whispered as the voice in his head said 'Can you really?' Naruto thought. "Yes I can do this," Naruto said standing up. 'There you go don't look back,' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto went to his room and was about to fall asleep when someone knocked on his door. Naruto stood up and went to his door only to smile when he saw them both standing there.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Can we?" Sasuke started.

"Come in you two," Naruto said opening his room door wider for them.

Naruto laid in his spot and they both went on both sides of him and curled into him. They both laid on his chest and fell asleep content.

Jiraiya came to the house the next day unlocking the door and going to Naruto's room only to find them all sleeping. He couldn't help but smile and take a picture of them. They were cuddled up to Naruto quite comfortably. It was a sweet picture.

"Boys," Jiraiya said tapping Itachi's foot and Sasuke's.

Naruto was last but it was fine because he was awake by the time the other two woke up struggling to get out of his blankets.

"How did this happen?" Jiraiya asked as the boys ran out of the room to get ready.

"I don't know they probably didn't feel safe otherwise so came by me," Naruto said.

"Do you want to see the pictures?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto shook his head at his grandpa with a smile on his face.

"Send me them and get out so I can get dressed really quick," Naruto said with a chuckle as he went into his closet.

Naruto came out of his room with a nice suit on which was rare because Naruto barely ever wore suits even going to his job he didn't wear them.

"Looking sharp brat," Jiraiya said.

"Thanks," Naruto said going to his fridge and handing the kids food so they had something to eat.

"You made Ramen last night?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he handed the boys something to eat and then walked to put his coat on and walked to the door.

"Let's get out of here," Jiraiya said as he let Naruto lock the door.

Itachi and Sasuke went to the car but watched as Naruto did a few things to the door before he locked it and walked to the car.

"Sasuke get in the back," Naruto said chuckling.

Sasuke fussed but got in the back making Jiraiya laugh too. Itachi shook his head as his brother got back in the car.

"Shut up Itachi," Sasuke grumbled.

When they got there Madara was just leaving. He glared at Naruto but Naruto just put himself between Madara and the boys and cracked his neck.

"I can do this," Naruto whispered just as he walked past the man he hated more than anything.

Naruto walked past fast but stopped the moment he saw who was at the door. He immediately felt dread and his heart started to race.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out and then he spotted the red head at the door but he was a bit older compared to the video he saw him in. "It's okay Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "You got this you will be fine," Sasuke said.

"Naruto, how are you?" the red head said with a sick smirk that made Naruto flinch back.

As the red head came near Naruto, Naruto got into a stance prepared to fight and just as the red head was about to walk past him Jiraiya stepped in front of Naruto.

"Kurama I don't know why you're here but if you go near my grandson I will personally destroy you," Jiraiya threatened.

"Kurama let's go," Madara called.

"See you later Naruto," Kurama said winking at Naruto before following after Madara.

"Who? Never mind Naruto are you okay?" Itachi asked as he looked at Naruto he realized Naruto must be having an attack or something. "Naruto," Itachi said softly getting directly in front of him so he could see him. "Listen Naruto we're here," Itachi said grabbing Naruto's face. "Now breathe," Itachi said.

Naruto shockingly listened then put his hand on his face. He didn't think he was still scared of the red head but seeing him today proved that he was. Or maybe it was because it was random he knew the red head was here but he didn't know he would see him so soon.

"I'm fine so let's get this done," Naruto said.

Naruto walked into the building and the other three were nervous for Naruto. He talked to everyone about their problems but who did he talk to about his own.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Okay, so far we got Naruto's back story about Madara but not the boys. They do really care for Naruto because not only did Naruto want to save them but because Naruto doesn't force them into anything he helps them when they need it most even though Naruto is secretly the one that needs the help most. The Will reading will be in the next chapter. I was going to put it in this one but I decided against it._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave reviews._**

 ** _Let me know what you thought about the chapter. How did you feel about Naruto's history?_**

 ** _To be honest I think this chapter and next chapter are going to center Naruto more than the boys._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heikki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing in quarantine? I will have you know I kind of miss my job only because I miss some of the kids otherwise I don't think I would care about being at home. It gives me things to do if I'm being honest. What has everyone been up to? Are you all okay?**_

 _ **Reviews: Here is the new chapter I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"Jiraiya-san it's so good to see you again," the Will reader said.

"Frank it's good to see you this is Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi," Jiraiya introduced.

"Oh, Fugaku's boys how nice to finally meet you three," Frank said.

Naruto was shocked but nodded his hello and shook Frank's hand.

"It is in here," Frank said directing them into the office.

"Why was Madara here?" Jiraiya asked.

"To hear his brother's Will but he seemed very angry when he couldn't hear the whole thing because it was concerning you four," Frank said. "I was authorized to only talk to Naruto first so if you can please follow me," Frank said.

Naruto shook his head and walked into the other room that was in the office and smiled at the other three before going into the room and closing the door. The moment he got into the room by himself he was scared and nervous.

"Just to let you know it's a video recording but I was authorized to leave you alone while you watched the video," Frank said. "This is also to you along with all this paperwork he left for you," Frank said letting Naruto read everything on his own.

Naruto read through all the papers and it showed that Fugaku left the boys in his care and he couldn't help but cry. He left a large sum of money to Naruto and he left partial ownership of his business along with ownership of his house to him until the boys turned twenty-one. The business part was forever but the house was only his until the boys got older.

* * *

 _Naruto,_

 _I'm sorry kid I really am if your reading this and we didn't talk again after our last argument I really am sorry that I never talked to you. I was... scared to say the least. I was proud of you that you continued on with your education and I really wish I was brave enough to talk to you but I guess I was scared of what you would say to me. I'm sorry I never let you come home with me but I knew how much Madara scared you and if I brought you home with me, he would have always had access to you and that scared me. I am so proud of you and all your success. I know... I heard about the last fight you had when we stopped talking, I heard why you fought and I am sorry I didn't listen to what you were trying to tell me. But I don't want you to think that I stopped watching over you because I never left you alone. I was there for your graduation and I think I cried but don't tell my boys that. Uchiha men aren't supposed to cry. If you can take care of my boys for me if they are ever in need and I'm not around. Thank you for coming into my life because you were a special and precious existence to me. You may not have been my son by blood but you were definitely one of the most important people to me and I hope that the anger you have for me will fade into nothing. I am happy that you made something with yourself now please help my boys make something of themselves now._

 _I love you Naruto and I hope for the best for you._

 _Good luck in life_

 _Fugaku._

* * *

Naruto started crying holding the letter close to his chest. He always wanted those words from him and he couldn't help but feel sadder at the fact that he could never tell the man he looked up to how much he really admired and cared for him. Just how much he changed and impacted his life. He missed Fugaku and always would. There was an envelope with a few pictures and a necklace in it that made Naruto smile. The necklace was what Fugaku planned to give Naruto on his graduation. One of the pictures was of Fugaku and Naruto when they first met and got close to each other eating watermelon in the summer on the deck at Jiraiya's house. He was actually smiling at Fugaku and talking up a storm about many different things.

Naruto wiped his tears and then played the video. Fugaku appeared on the screen facing the camera.

* * *

(Video)

" _ **Naruto if you're watching this it means I passed away. If you're watching this and we never talked before this I want you to know I am sorry." Fugaku sighed. "I wish we could have talked again. I'm sorry I shut you out without figuring out why you fought and why you were such an angry kid. I really wish I got to know the man you became but here in this video I set up occasions to show you that even when we stopped talking, I was still watching over you." Fugaku said and then the video shifted.**_

" _ **I don't want to go to that... stupid Jiraiya," Naruto said struggling to get out of Jiraiya's hold as he took him to his first recital for the piano.**_

 _ **Then it was the show, then it was when he learned how to swim which was also with Jiraiya, then it was when he went to look for colleges, his first date, and then it was his graduations both of them.**_

" _ **I wanted you to know I was always there but I won't lie I had Jiraiya record some of those but I was there for some of them myself. I took pictures of you from both of your graduations. I wish I would have just gone, up to you. I also was there when you first got your job. I gave a lot of recommendations for you," Fugaku said with a soft smile. "I hope you love your job," Fugaku said. "This is probably the last time you will ever be able to hear my voice unless you watch the videos again but please don't dwell on me too long. In the box I left for you I gave you the key to my office so you can be there when you want to be around me again. I left everything I have involving you in my office. You can look everywhere and find things. I love you and be good. Goodbye Naruto," Fugaku said and the video went off.**_

(Video Off)

* * *

Naruto cried holding his head in his lap as he looked at himself with Fugaku when he was a kid. He was heartbroken. He felt like he was thrown back in time to when he was that awkward little boy who lost his dad all over again it killed him. It was so hard on him and he didn't get to grieve properly with everything else going on. He was in pain a lot of the time and he didn't know how to process everything. There was a soft knock on the door fifteen minutes of him just sitting there looking at that one picture.

"Naruto," Itachi whispered softly.

"Come in," Naruto said.

Itachi walked into the room and sat next to Naruto.

"Is that when you were eight years old?" Itachi asked looking at the picture.

"Yeah it was a month after he met me," Naruto said as he wiped his eye as a tear fell from it.

"He looks happy," Itachi said.

"Yeah he made fun of me that day because I didn't know how to light a firework," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked.

"You know he wanted to bring me to your house but he didn't because he knew how I felt about Madara and he didn't want him to get close to me. I miss him," Naruto said as tears fell from his eyes.

"You didn't get to grieve properly," Itachi said giving Naruto a side hug. "You were so worried about us that you just held in all the pain you were having for the situation. Just stop bottling it up if you want to talk to me and Sasuke about my father you always can. There are some things that you know that we don't and I am sure we would love to hear about them. If that will help you feel better, I am always here to listen just like I know you are for me," Itachi said letting Naruto go slowly.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a smile that made Itachi's heart jump.

"It's not a problem," Itachi said jumping up with a blush on his face. "We should get back to the others," Itachi said running toward the door making Naruto smile and wipe his eyes.

Naruto picked up all the paperwork and as he started shuffling all the letters and papers while he was grabbing the video there was a USB drive on the floor that fell out of the packages he got. He picked it up and slipped it in his pocket to check it out later in the day. He knew it was something important if it was left in his files.

"Now onto the reading... Itachi once you hit twenty-one you are eligible for running the company the only criteria for you is to go to college for it the same goes for Sasuke if you want the company." Frank said handing Jiraiya paperwork. "Until then Naruto and Jiraiya have control over it until one of you comes of age or one of you wants it handed to you. The house is yours but is in Naruto's name until Itachi turns twenty-one then you both are eligible to own it." Frank said.

"So does Naruto own part of the company?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, he owns ten percent of it but he can also sell his shares," Frank said.

"Okay," Itachi nodded not really minding that Naruto had a part of their family company.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked.

"I am sure he would have added more during the years but aside from the business, house, and your inheritance that is all he left you," Frank said.

"How do we get our inheritance?" Itachi asked.

"Your inheritance goes to you for whatever college of your choosing and once your schooling is paid off you get what's leftover," Frank answered.

"How much exactly is in their inheritance?" Naruto asked.

"Not to worry Mr. Naruto they both have enough to go to whatever college they desire to go to," Frank answered and Naruto smiled.

"That's not what we want to know though," Itachi said.

"We want to know so we can maintain it," Naruto said so Frank understood it better.

"These are the cards for both their accounts for their inheritance," Frank said handing them over to Naruto.

"So, you're unclear about the amount?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am unclear because every time the company workers get paid a certain amount goes into their funds like them getting paid," Frank said.

"Okay thank you for answering all our questions," Naruto said standing up.

"Are you sure you don't have any more questions?" Frank asked.

"No, we should be fine," Naruto said.

"I have something to talk to him about so I will be right out Naruto," Jiraiya said giving Naruto the eye that said he was going to deal with something.

"Okay," Naruto said leaving the building and going to the car with the boys.

"Naruto are we going to be able to use those cards for things we need?" Sasuke asked.

"I think the stipulation of getting the money is to go to college so I don't think so," Naruto said.

"Do you think we can get some new clothes?" Sasuke asked.

"You need new clothes?" Naruto asked as they waited for Jiraiya.

"Yeah, a few things," Sasuke said.

Itachi couldn't help but think about what happened at the entrance earlier and what happened in the room with Naruto. He wasn't sure what was going on with himself at the moment and that scared him. What was he thinking about doing at that moment?

"Itachi? Itachi are you okay?" Naruto asked waving his hand in his face.

Itachi blushed bright red when he realized he was in a daze.

"Itachi you okay?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of something. Is there something you wanted?" Itachi asked looking toward Naruto.

"Did you need anything?" Naruto asked as he waved his own card in their face.

Itachi noticed the third card in the room and he wasn't really shocked that Naruto had his own card from his father.

"You're going to use the money my father gave you?" Itachi asked.

"Honestly I don't really need the money from your father and if one day you want to buy my shares from me I would be willing to see them to you," Naruto said.

"Naruto that is rather rude he gave those shares to you," Jiraiya said as he got in the car.

"Yeah, but what do I need them for? I don't... never mind that did you handle what you needed to?" Naruto asked changing the topic like he didn't want to say something in front of the boys.

"Yeah I handled everything," Jiraiya said knowing what his grandson was thinking.

"Good I don't want to deal with anything else from them assholes," Naruto said as he raised his feet onto the dash.

"Brat get your feet off my dash," Jiraiya snapped smacking Naruto's legs.

Itachi and Sasuke watched them interact and started to understand a lot more about Naruto. They noticed he didn't want their money and he wasn't using them. They both liked that a lot. They couldn't help but start to look up to him. He was like a real-life hero to them. He saved them from their pain emotionally and physically. They kept the monster away. The monster being Madara. He saved them from their own depression even though he was going through his own depression and that is something that tipped over something in their hearts. They would always remember this.

When the three got to the house Naruto went to his office while the boys went upstairs to talk about what happened earlier that day.

"What do you think about what happened earlier?" Sasuke asked.

"Well when I went into the room that the Frank guy had Naruto in, he was crying. It was really sad," Itachi said.

"He has bottled up a lot of emotions," Sasuke said leaning back.

"What do you think we should do to help him?" Itachi asked.

"Maybe we can talk to him more about our father and talk him through everything," Sasuke said.

"It could help us too. Also, I want to protect him from that bastard from earlier," Itachi said.

"Me too, that filthy slimeball," Sasuke said.

"He's lucky I didn't get my hands on him," Itachi said cracking his knuckles.

The two talked for a little bit longer before they decided to go downstairs to see what Naruto was doing. Itachi and Sasuke came downstairs just in time for Naruto to be coming out of his office and room in workout clothes.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked looking at the bag in Naruto's hand.

"I need to release some tension so I'm going to a friend's house since he owns a dojo," Naruto said. "Do you want to come?" Naruto asked looking at the hopeful eyes of the teenagers.

"Yes," they both said and ran to change clothes.

They were both in sweatsuits Sasuke's was purple and black while Itachi's was black and red.

"You ready?" Naruto asked putting his book and glasses down.

"Yeah," the boys said.

Sasuke ran to the car and got in the front which annoyed Itachi who pushed him so he could be in the front.

"Move Itachi I got here first," Sasuke said pushing his older brother who wouldn't budge.

"You're always in the front," Itachi snipped back.

"You two both can get in the back if you keep fighting over the front," Naruto said sounding just like a parent.

"Rock paper scissors," Itachi suggested.

"Fine," Sasuke huffed.

"Rock paper scissors," they both said and threw out their hands.

"I got paper I win," Itachi said and pushed his brother toward the back.

"Bullshit," Sasuke snapped but went to the back.

Itachi smirked and then got his seat kicked.

"Don't kick my seats or you'll be cleaning them Sasuke," Naruto reprimanded.

"Fine," Sasuke said and kicked it again.

"Sasuke," Naruto said in a firm voice and that stopped him from kicking the seat again.

"Sorry," Sasuke said with a pout on his face as he just looked out of the window.

Naruto shook his head and started driving when the boys were buckled up. The car ride was silent and no one really felt the need to fill the air with meaningless small talk.

"We're here," Naruto said as he pulled into a dojo.

"He owns a dojo?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, he inherited it from his dad. I trained here as a kid. If you two want I can get you in here," Naruto said.

"Is it worth it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah if you want to be good in martial arts and know self-defense," Naruto said.

"Can we check it out?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah it's no problem," Naruto said as they got out of the car.

"NARUTO MY FRIEND! AND YOU BROUGHT YOUTHFUL TEENAGERS!" Lee screamed as he came out of the dojo and spotted Naruto and the boys.

"Yeah, Lee are we going to spar or what?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but who do we have here? Are these new recruits for my dojo? My father will be pleased," Lee asked as he circled Itachi.

"Leave my brother alone," Sasuke snapped at Lee pulling Itachi toward him.

"Feisty youth do you have Naruto?" Lee said excited not dropping his smile not once.

"LEE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" a voice screamed from inside.

"Is that Neji?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah, he is still mad at you," Lee said softly the smile dropping a little bit.

"Okay, let's go inside," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders as he went ahead of the crowd.

Itachi followed quickly behind him along with Sasuke and Lee was last trying to talk to Sasuke who was getting annoyed.

"Lee where the he... what the fuck are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Are you still mad at me?" Naruto asked like he didn't already know.

"Do you really want to know that answer?" Neji snapped as he stood ready to fight.

"I need to release some energy anyway so we can fight it out if you want Neji," Naruto said dropping the bag he had.

"I don't think you two fighting is a good idea when your both angry," Lee said.

"Oh come on Lee we're mature now we won't break any arms," Naruto said just as Neji was charging at him.

They fought hard and Sasuke was now interested in learning how to fight while Itachi was more concerned about the fighting.

"Are you sure this is okay? Why are they mad at each other anyway?" Itachi asked.

"See when Naruto was in college as you must know Naruto graduated early so he didn't really have friends so Jiraiya-san put him here and he made friends his own age. Then he met Hinata Neji's cousin and dated her. They had a really bad break up and Neji hasn't been able to forgive Naruto since," Lee explained.

"NEJI YOUR SUCH A SPAZ!" Naruto chastised but he had a smile on his face like he was enjoying the fight.

"Good to know they are playing with each other now," Lee said.

"Playing?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yeah they are playing with each other now," Lee said with a smile.

"It has been too long you asshole," Neji grumbled as they stopped fighting pushing Naruto away from him.

"Well, of course, it has I work," Naruto said.

"You should go back to school," Neji said.

"I'm not going to business school Neji," Naruto said as he caught up to the other three.

"Who are the kids?" Neji asked.

"I'm not a kid," Itachi snapped for some reason annoyed catching Naruto's attention making him chuckle.

"Yeah Neji their not kids," Naruto said with a fond smile.

"Shut up," Itachi said pouting.

"No seriously who are they?" Neji asked.

Naruto pushed his hair back as sweat dripped off his chin. "This is Itachi and this is Sasuke," Naruto said pointing to each of them as he said their names. "Boys this is my friend Neji and Lee," Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, are we learning from you too?" Sasuke asked amazed by Neji's moves.

"I'm not a trainer here. My family has their own dojo that's why I became friends with this lunatic, to begin with," Neji said pointing toward Lee.

"That's not nice Nej," Lee said with a smile.

"What did I tell you about that nickname?" Neji asked as he grabbed Lee by his collar.

"We've been friends since we were three who cares," Lee said laughing in his face.

"You still can't call me that," Neji growled out.

"Neji what are you doing here anyway?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the floor pulling out a towel from his bag.

"Shikamaru called me," Neji said.

"Did he? Damn, he can't shut his mouth huh," Naruto said stopping his wiping.

"Tell me about it," Neji said with a sigh as he picked up a bag on the other side of the room. "Naruto don't be a stranger," Neji said.

"You leaving?" Naruto asked.

"I got things to do. I would say to come around but I don't think my uncle would like that," Neji said.

"Can I train with you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't work here," Neji said shocked that the younger one was talking to him.

"Sasuke Neji doesn't train here," Naruto said.

"But I like the way he fights," Sasuke said.

"Does it have to be him? Can it be Lee? You didn't even see Lee fight," Naruto said.

"No, I want to train with him," Sasuke said sure of himself.

"Sasuke why are you being stubborn now?" Naruto asked putting a hand in his hair.

"Naruto I can ask Hanabi to train him she is a few years older than him so maybe they can be friends. I'm assuming he doesn't have any friends if he is anything like you," Neji said.

"That is mean Neji," Naruto said with a smirk. "How old is she now?" Naruto asked after some thought.

"Fifteen but she is a master now since she trained with my uncle since she was three. She still gets trained by my uncle but she can train others now," Neji said.

"Alright if Sasuke wants to train with her and not care about getting beat up by a girl then by all means," Naruto said with a soft laugh.

"Then bring him by every Saturday," Neji said.

"You didn't ask her?" Naruto said.

"It's fine, I will talk to her about it and then let you know. Do you still have the same number?" Neji asked looking at his own phone.

"Yeah, it's been the same since I got it," Naruto said looking at the phone like it was something really important.

"Okay I will text you later after I talk to her," Neji said and then walked out of the room.

"Sasuke you don't even know how Lee fights and you automatically want to fight under Neji?" Naruto said with a laugh.

"He is YOUTHFUL NARUTO!" Lee screamed with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah Lee I get it," Naruto said pushing him away from him.

"Itachi can train here," Sasuke said.

"I'm a pacifist," Itachi said.

"I would feel more comfortable if you're trained by someone," Naruto said.

"Naruto why don't you train them? You could train anyone also considering how much of a fighter you are," Lee suggested.

"I don't have time to train anyone like that and I'm not a teacher," Naruto said.

"You could be though," Lee said as he sighed like he's been over the conversation before.

"Do you still want to spar or not?" Naruto asked.

"YES!" Lee screamed and then Naruto was at it again.

Itachi didn't really understand why but he couldn't get the sweaty Naruto out of his mind as Naruto fought with his friend. Itachi decided it would be best to distract himself with something else but he was distracted every once in a while, and he found his eyes back on Naruto. Naruto at the moment was pinning Lee onto the ground and Itachi had a minor flash that it was him but in a different way. It was starting to get under his skin.

An hour passed and Naruto was ready to go. He got a lot of his tension out and now he was hungry.

"Naruto you should come by a lot more often," Lee said completely worn out from the workout Naruto gave him.

"Maybe," Naruto said with a small smile.

"Well call me anytime you need to release that... you know," Lee said and walked back into the dojo.

"Weirdo," Naruto mumbled but it was really endearing with no sense of hostility at all. "Let's get going," Naruto said as he walked to the car.

Sasuke was in the front seat this time and he was already falling asleep while Itachi was wide awake not being able to take his eyes off of Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked once Sasuke was asleep.

"Nothing," Itachi said turning his head toward the window.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah... I know," Itachi said but this was something he felt like he couldn't and wouldn't tell Naruto.

"If you don't want to train with Lee I can understand since he is a bit crazy but I would like you to know how to fight to protect yourself in case there is ever a situation where I'm not there," Naruto explained.

"I will train," Itachi said softly.

"Good," Naruto said and left the brooding Uchiha alone.

Itachi felt his hands get sweaty and wasn't sure who he could talk to about how he was currently feeling. Maybe it was a phase. Oh, how wrong the older Uchiha was.

When the three of them got home Naruto made a quick dinner so Sasuke and Itachi didn't fall asleep without dinner again and then went to his study to do some more work. He didn't come out until around ten o clock at night and when he did he found both of the boys in his bed again.

"Damn it," Naruto whispered but couldn't help the smile when he saw that they left a spot for him.

He climbed into the bed and let them curl into him which it seemed was what they were both waiting for. They seemed to accumulate into Naruto and not mind at all that he got on the bed. Naruto felt an arm wrap around his waist making him look down and notice it was Itachi. Then another arm wrapped around one of his arms and that was Sasuke. Naruto sighed but sank further into the bed letting them wrap around him. Itachi seemed to be on top of him more while Sasuke seemed to just be near him. Naruto really couldn't help but chuckle but still let it happen.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Everyone the next chapter is going to be out sooner than this one because I am already halfway done with it. I don't think I'm going to put this story in the first person anymore because I find it a little annoying right now._**

 ** _As I said on top I hope everyone is doing fine with everything that is going on right now. I hope everyone stays safe and keeps in touch with their families._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **It's been a while and this quarantine has got me bored. You know when you do something so much that it makes you don't want to do it anymore? That's how I feel at this moment. Or maybe it's because I'm just being lazy. I want to play basketball but don't want to go to the park. I also don't have a ball so it leaves me at home all the time. I mean I can only garden so much in my yard. It doesn't help that I am literally ALONE in my house so I have no one to talk to keep myself occupied. It's just boring. I've been watching a lot of Killer shows one is called "Killer Kids" it's a crazy-ass show but I like it. How is everyone doing at this point?**_

 _ **MESSAGE TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY!: I won't be writing it in the first person anymore for this story because I find it tedious.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Toothless0912: Here it is. :) Thank you for your love for my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Itachi realized it was at least a little over two months passed since his parents died and that they have been living with Naruto. He was a little worried about what he was going to do when it came to his birthday and his graduation. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do after he graduated. Itachi is relieved that Madara and that Kurama guy hasn't been bothering them so he felt he could calm down a little more.

"Itachi what do you want for your birthday?" Naruto asked as they ate breakfast.

"I don't need anything," Itachi said.

"I want to give you something now stop being stubborn and tell me what you want," Naruto demanded.

Itachi wanted to tell him that he wanted him for his birthday but that isn't something he can say to Naruto without making everything weird.

"I know what you want big brother," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sasuke, don't tease your brother," Naruto said firmly.

"For real Naruto, I don't need anything. The things I want aren't possible to get," I said softly.

"Well if you do see something that you want then let me know. Your birthday and graduation are coming up soon," Naruto said with a proud smile on his face.

Itachi has been at the top of his class since being at that school. The principal and his teacher have been praising Naruto in bringing two really smart kids to the school. They made the school more well-known and Itachi didn't think Naruto really cared for that kind of praise but Sasuke and Itachi both knew he was proud of us.

"Boys I won't be coming home until late so after I drop you both off I will be coming home later," Naruto said shocking both Itachi and Sasuke.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to handle some business at Uchiha corp," Naruto said with a gentle smile.

They still leaned on Naruto for the most part. He gave them their own room but they still sometimes found themselves in his room. He jokes that maybe he should just put them in his room since there pretty much all of the time anyway.

"We got to get going," Naruto said.

When they got in the car like usual Itachi and Sasuke argued about who would be in the front so he started to put us both in the back.

"You two argue like you are younger than you are," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Itachi didn't like that he said that because he wanted him to see me as an adult. As an equal to him. The drive was quiet after that because Sasuke had his headphones on and Itachi just looked out the window. Naruto hummed to the song that was on.

They were at the school and as they started to head to their classes Naruto pulled Itachi to the side.

"I already talked to your teacher so during study hall come see me we have to talk about something important," Naruto said in a completely serious tone.

"Yes," Itachi said only able to nod and then he walked off.

Itachi wasn't really sure what he wanted to talk to him about because Itachi knew he didn't do anything wrong. Itachi was just happy he could spend his study hall with Naruto alone so he didn't care why he was being sent there. These classes were really easy to Itachi even if the teacher did try to challenge him. Itachi eventually ended up making friends once he saw past their sometimes awful personality traits. Itachi got really close to Sasori and Deidara. Itachi didn't really talk to Tobi but he was always around.

"Do you have to go by Mr. Naruto now?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah," Itachi said excited but they didn't see it.

"What do you think it's for?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know," Itachi said because he really didn't know what it was for.

Itachi got up and left the class with a note from the teacher. He smiled at Itachi and sent him on his way. When Itachi got to Naruto's office he was suddenly nervous. What did Naruto want? He never pulled them out of class so this kind of confused him.

Itachi gathered his courage and finally knocked on the door.

"Come in," Naruto said through the door.

Naruto wasn't worried about who he was letting in because after the months that they have lived with each other Naruto can tell when it's Itachi.

"Come sit down Itachi," Naruto said getting up with a bunch of paperwork.

"Did I do something?" Itachi asked worriedly.

"No of course not," Naruto said with a smile.

"Then why am I here?" Itachi asked.

"You are here because we need to talk about your future Itachi. I've been notified that all the colleges that you signed up for accepted you," Naruto said shocking Itachi.

They were sitting across from each other and Itachi was really shocked to hear what he was being told.

"Listen Itachi I know we talked about you going to college and you being able to take care of your brother but I will be honest with you I don't think that is a good idea," Naruto said coming to sit by Itachi.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"I think you should go to the college you want to go to without having to take care of your brother. College is a problem for teens as it is but having to take care of your brother too and to be honest I will be worried about the amount of time he will end up by himself because of you going to your classes and possible work," Naruto said.

"I think going to Konoha university wouldn't be bad for me," Itachi said.

"Itachi are you settling?" Naruto asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Itachi asked.

"Because I have been in contact with all your previous teachers and they told me where you wanted to go to and what your first college choice was before your parents died. Not only that but I read the essay for the Mist college. I know that Konoha university isn't your first choice and I want you to be able to go to wherever you want to go without anything holding you back. I want you to choose as if your parents were still around," Naruto said.

"But would if my decision was changed since then?" Itachi asked.

"If it really has changed then I will help you get into Konoha university," Naruto said with a soft smile.

"You would really help me get into Konoha university?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah of course but I want you to know that you can be whatever you want no matter if you want to sell the business," Naruto said.

"Sell Uchiha Corp?" Itachi asked shocked.

"I'm not saying you have to sell it but if you ever decided you wanted to sell it that would be fine," Naruto said.

"How would my father feel if I didn't take over the business?" Itachi asked looking at his lap.

"He would be fine with it Itachi," Naruto said with a knowing smile that Itachi didn't really understand.

"If I was to go to a different college how would Sasuke feel about me leaving him here with you?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi he is going to have a choice to go wherever he wants without having to hold back when this time comes and that's not fair to you," Naruto said honestly.

"What would I tell him?" Itachi asked worriedly.

"Do you want me to talk to him about it?" Naruto asked.

"I can handle it if I do decide another college for now let's just try to get me accepted to Konoha university," Itachi said.

"Okay, I will handle the paperwork for that. But seriously Itachi considers everything because I can set up a tour for all of the universities you choose," Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto," Itachi said as he got up to go back to class.

Itachi was really considering what Naruto said.

'Should I really consider what Naruto said? It's not like he was wrong and Sasuke is comfortable and has friends here. Should I really take Sasuke away from somewhere that is helping him?' Itachi had all those thoughts in his mind but then he felt really guilty.

As much as Itachi didn't want to admit it he knew Naruto was right about everything but will his brother be okay with it? He was worried about how his brother was going to react if he was to tell him he wanted to go away to college.

"I will have to talk to him about it," Itachi said as he walked back to his class.

Naruto, on the other hand, was worried about what was going to be Sasuke's reaction when it came to Itachi's decision in the end. He knew what he was going to say when it needed to be said.

Itachi was worried about when lunchtime came around because he steeled himself to tell his brother that he was thinking about going to a different college out of Konoha. He just needed to be prepared for the worst.

Itachi walked to his brother's room which he hasn't done since his brother gained friends. He wanted to let his brother hang out with the new friends he made.

"SASUKE your brother is here," Sakura screamed as she saw the older Uchiha.

"Itachi what's up?" Sasuke said getting up with his food.

"Hey," Itachi said nervously and Sasuke could tell immediately that his brother was uncomfortable at the moment.

"Let's go," Sasuke said gesturing his head toward somewhere else.

Itachi nodded his head and followed his younger brother to the roof.

"What's up? Is it about what Naruto wanted?" Sasuke asked once they got onto the roof.

"Yeah," Itachi said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"You know how he told us in the beginning that you can live with me if we want to once I go to college?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded his head as he ate his food.

Itachi took a deep breath and steeled his resolve knowing it was going to be bad no matter how long he waited for it.

"Sasuke I'm considering going to college out of Konoha and I think it will be best if you stay here with Naruto," Itachi said shocking Sasuke making Sasuke put his food down.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked and hurt.

"I think if I decide that I want to go to college out of Konoha that you should stay here with Naruto," Itachi said again.

"You're going to abandon me?" Sasuke asked the pain visible in your eyes.

"No I'm not abandoning you I'm just trying to live my life that you will have the opportunity to do later in life. I also think it's better if you stay here. You made friends and you're doing great here. You even get along with Naruto perfectly fine," Itachi tried to explain but didn't make eye contact with his brother.

"What? Are you making excuses for leaving me behind?" Sasuke snapped.

"No," Itachi said shaking his head.

"Fine leave me behind," Sasuke said walking away with his lunch without listening to his brother.

Sasuke was so upset and went to the only person he knew would hear him out even if he was partially mad at him too. Sasuke knocked on the door and Naruto opened it for him.

"I knew you would come," Naruto said letting Sasuke in and then closing the door.

"Did you convince Itachi to leave me behind?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed but the pain was in his voice.

"He's not abandoning you Sasuke," Naruto said softly and gestured for him to sit down.

Sasuke sat down then wiped at his eyes.

"Sasuke I want you and your brother to be happy but if you force something on him he will be unhappy. I don't want him to be unhappy and I know you don't either," Naruto said.

"But what about my feelings?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke you will have this option when you're his age and your brother will support you no matter where you choose to go. You will have the choice Itachi doesn't because he feels responsible for something he shouldn't. I am here and he knows you trust me and he trusts me to take care of you while he's gone. You don't want him to be unhappy right?" Naruto explained softly but honestly.

It was always Naruto's motto, to be honest especially with these two boys that came into his life. He wants them to be able to tell him anything and he knows they know that.

"But I don't want him to leave me behind," Sasuke said as tears started to flow freely.

"I get that I do but he needs to have his own life like how you will need your own life when you're his age. Not only that but you both need to be independent and he isn't leaving you behind. This is hard on him too not just you," Naruto said. "Not only that but you're connected by blood so he will never be able to escape you," Naruto said like it was an afterthought.

"So you think he should go?" Sasuke asked.

"I am worried about him, yes but I want him to be happy just like I want you to be happy. If he decides he wants to go to Konoha university then I will help him get in... but he already got accepted to every college he has applied for," Naruto said with a sweet smile.

"Fine I will try my best to be okay with this," Sasuke said wiping his tears.

"Okay eat your lunch and then go back to class. I will write you a note to go back," Naruto said heading toward the door.

Naruto didn't know why but he could feel the older Uchiha on the other side of the door so he wanted to make sure he was okay also.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I will be right back," Naruto said.

Naruto didn't open the door all the way because he didn't want Itachi to be seen. Itachi tried to move away only to be caught by Naruto. Naruto saw the older Uchiha had tears in his eyes and dragged him toward the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he leaned on the wall.

They were in the teacher's bathroom so no one was going to come inside the bathroom.

"I didn't think I could go to the college I wanted to go to but I also didn't want to give up on that dream. I just thought I was being selfish for it but then you gave me perspective and I wanted to do what I wanted. Now I just feel bad that I am even considering it because my brother is sad," Itachi said sadly.

Naruto sighed and then walked to the older Uchiha turning him and giving him a hug. It was so warm and Itachi was shocked by it.

"You're not being selfish. You're just being a normal teenager. I get why you don't want to go somewhere else but you have to do what you want to do because in the end you two have two separate lives," Naruto said softly rubbing Itachi's back gently.

"Thank you," Itachi whispered after a few minutes of savoring Naruto's touch.

"I will always have your back and Sasuke's so you have nothing to worry about. Be what you want to understand me?" Naruto said looking directly in Itachi's eyes.

Itachi gasped and he really had to control himself from kissing him. He blushed brightly and then pulled away.

"We can talk about all this at home later when I get back and then everything will be solved okay?" Naruto said giving him a smile.

Itachi didn't say anything he just trusted that everything would be fine because Naruto normally did solve everything when there was a problem, especially between the boys.

Itachi walked back to his class and Naruto walked back to his office which Sasuke was still in.

"You ready to go back to class?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said his food already finished.

"Alright come on," Naruto said ready to take Sasuke to class.

"You're coming with me?" Sasuke asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a smile and started taking Sasuke to class.

"I won't be home tonight until late like I said earlier so if you guys can't talk nicely to each other refrain from talking to one another okay?" Naruto asked.

"Okay," Sasuke said as he opened the door to his class.

"I brought Sasuke back," Naruto said as Sasuke walked back to his seat.

"Thank you, Naruto," the teacher said and then Naruto was gone.

Naruto walked to his office again and knew he was going to have a long night going to Uchiha Corp. He was going to take responsibility, for Uchiha Corp today until the boys decided if one of them wanted to take care of it. He didn't know why he was going to take responsibility especially when he didn't want to take care of his own company from his dad.

"I never thought I would have to do this," Naruto said putting his head on the table.

Naruto stood up and walked to the principal's office.

"Naruto what do you need?" Sarutobi asked.

"I need to talk to you about next year and me working here," Naruto said shocking Sarutobi as he sat down in front of his desk.

"What are you talking about?" Sarutobi asked worriedly.

"You see I have to take over the Uchiha company for the time being and I don't think I will be able to do both jobs," Naruto said.

"But this is what you love to do Naruto," Sarutobi said.

"I know but..." Naruto said not being able to finish as he turned his head away.

"Naruto how about we come up with a plan?" Sarutobi suggested.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"How about you go here and there? This job isn't something you should give up because you help the school as much as you help the kids. We can give you half days and if there is ever something you need to deal with there all you have to do is tell me and you can leave," Sarutobi said firmly.

"But that wouldn't be fair," Naruto said.

"I don't want to lose you. You've helped so many kids since you started and the fights have lessened since you started I think if you left there would be an uproar with the children," Sarutobi said.

"Fine, I will consider your idea. Don't worry though it won't start this year," Naruto said.

"It better not it's about to end," Sarutobi said with a smile.

"Thank you Sarutobi for all the help you gave me since I started here," Naruto said.

"It's no problem Naruto," Sarutobi said.

"I will be leaving now," Naruto said walking out of the office and going back to his own office.

Naruto wanted the school day to end after he settled everything with his boss and the boys. He just wanted to go home but it seemed like after lunch the day was being dragged out by every problem imaginable from fights to a psychological breakdown. He was just tired and he felt like the day was against him.

When the day was over the boys were already at Naruto's car waiting for him and when he came out he looked exhausted and they knew it was more than likely the end of the year jitters. There was also a rumor he would be leaving the school comes next year and neither of them knew if that was true or not but they did plan on asking him.

"I will be home around nine so make a small dinner for yourself and don't fight okay?" Naruto said to them as they were driving back to the house.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered while Itachi nodded his head.

"If I stay later I will end up texting you," Naruto said and then the conversation was over.

The two wanted to ask him if what they said was true but they noticed Naruto wasn't in a talking mood at the moment so they left him alone. When they got to the house Naruto went into the house with them set all his stuff in his office then went back to his room without saying anything.

The two were sitting in the living room when Naruto came back into view and saw he had his hair brushed back and in a little ponytail and that he was in a sharp suit.

"Do I look good you two?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yeah, looking sharp," Sasuke said but Itachi could only nod his head and turn away.

He didn't want Naruto to see his blush. He couldn't believe how much Naruto could clean up.

"I will be back later," Naruto said to the boys before he was out the door.

Sasuke and Itachi both looked at each other when Naruto was gone and then turned off the tv.

"You know I always have your back right?" Sasuke asked.

"Little brother I always have yours too," Itachi said with a soft smile that is only for his brother and Naruto but mainly his little brother.

"If you want to go to college out of Konoha I will be fine here with Naruto," Sasuke said but tears were coming into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked as he hushed his brother pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah you have to grow up sometime if you want to get Naruto's attention," Sasuke said with a soft chuckle.

"Shut it," Itachi said.

The boys cooked a frozen pizza that night and then fell asleep in Naruto's room because he didn't come home until fifteen minutes before twelve. He couldn't even get the time to call them but he knows that they replied to his text message about being late so he was sure they would be fine.

He came into the house exhausted even more so than earlier. He walked to his room taking off his jacket and tie as he walked to his room yawning. When he got in the room he was kind of shocked to see the boys in his room because they didn't say they were going to when they texted him earlier.

Naruto just took off his shirt and put a tank top on leaving his suit pants on just took off the belt. He was too tired to change but he didn't hesitate to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth and then got into the bed at the end as he plugged in his phone.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked softly wiping at his eye.

"Go to sleep," Naruto said gently pushing Itachi back on the bed.

"Good night," Itachi said and got closer to Naruto as Naruto got under the blanket and started to fall asleep.

Sasuke moved along with them and that's how Naruto found himself in the middle of the boys but Sasuke moved from one side of the bed to the other as did Itachi. Instead of Itachi being in the middle he was in the spot Sasuke was in when Naruto came in the room and Sasuke ended up in his spot leaving him in the middle.

"Wake up you two," Naruto said and they both groaned as they got up as did, he because he was really tired from the day before.

"Naruto what time did you come back?" Sasuke asked as he got up to go to his room.

"Around 11:45 or so, I know it was close to twelve," Naruto said honestly as he went to his bathroom.

"That is way later than you expected," Sasuke said.

"Yeah it will be like that until this week is over," Naruto said.

"Can we just come with you?" Sasuke suggested instead of them getting stuck at home alone.

"I can see what I can do," Naruto said

"I'm going to get ready," Itachi said and walked upstairs.

The three did they're usual routine and carried on with the day. The boys didn't know that Naruto had created a plan for them and he was going to help them get it no matter what.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Okay, I have a few questions for my readers. How do you want me to transition this with Naruto? He doesn't like Itachi in that way right now but Itachi does like him in that way. How should I form that type of relationship with the two later on in the story? Another thing is how did you think Sasuke took it with Itachi wanting to go to college away from Konoha? Do you think he handled it normally considering everything they went through with their family?**_

 _ **The next chapter will have to do with Itachi's graduation, Naruto's plan for the boys, and Itachi's birthday. Madara will have a minor appearance in this chapter also but he will get crushed by his nephew this time.**_


End file.
